A Secret
by TheFunnySanny
Summary: Lydia revient à Beacon Hills. Elle n'a pas d'autres choix que de rejoindre Scott qui a besoin de son aide: Peter Hale a disparu. Lydia devra donc faire équipe avec Stiles et Malia, et fera tout son possible pour réussir la mission. Mais les choses se compliquent rapidement. Et la Banshee commence à se poser des questions. Quelle est la vraie raison de son retour? STYDIA & SCIRA.
1. Chapter 1

**Je me lance enfin sur ma première fiction Teen Wolf. J'ai longtemps hésité avant d'en faire une mais à chaque fois mes idées n'étaient pas assez précises ou bien complètement irréalisables. Et me voilà avec (enfin) un scénario potable :).**

**Je tiens à préciser que la fiction n'a pas de grand rapport avec les événements de la série. Mais les événements de la saison 3 ont eu lieu.  
Voilà!**

**Disclamer: Cette série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis. Seule l'histoire est de moi.**

* * *

**Prologue : De retour à Beacon Hills**

Le paysage dormait paisiblement sous la clarté de la lune qui crevait le ciel nuageux.  
La forêt était silencieuse malgré les quelques animaux nocturnes qui faisaient leur route à travers les branches des grands pins.  
La route, quant à elle, était déserte à cette heure tardive, préservant la nature de tout bruit perturbateur.  
Et pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, une voiture fit son apparition, sa carrosserie bleue brillant doucement à la lueur de la lune.  
A l'intérieur, la conductrice tentait tant bien que al de lutter contre le sommeil qui se faisait de plus en plus imposant. Ses yeux étaient cramponnés sur la route alors que ses deux mains pianotaient sur le volant pour vaincre l'ennui. Elle finit par allumer la radio avec empressement. Le poste déversa un flot de sons barbares qui meurtrissaient ses oreilles, mais elle n'en avait que faire : Tant qu'elle restait éveillée, c'était l'essentiel.  
Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux en soupirant d'agacement : Elle n'avait jamais pensé revenir dans cet endroit. Elle avait été sûre, lors de son départ, de le quitter pour toujours. Mais c'était pouvoir rêver, elle ne pouvait pas partir de cette ville qui l'attirait comme un aimant : Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la retenait, quelque chose d'inquiétant. C'était cela quand on n'était pas une personne qu'on pouvait qualifier de normale.  
La jeune femme s'empara de son téléphone et appuya sur la touche pour le déverrouiller.  
Elle regarda l'heure en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ignorant sa messagerie saturée : Elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de répondre.  
Elle eut un faible sourire quand la route déboucha sur une ville qu'elle ne connaissait que trop : Beacon Hills, la ville de tous les mystères.  
Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, manquant de passer au rouge au premier feu et elle bifurqua brusquement à gauche, passant comme une flèche devant le commissariat. Elle jeta un bref regard, les lumières étaient encore allumées et elle reconnut une silhouette familière derrière une vitre. Elle détourna son attention chassant les souvenirs de son esprit.  
Elle vit son ancien quartier au loin et elle sourit en tapant sur son volant, trop heureuse de se die que la route était enfin terminé.  
Elle traversa les rues sans même un regard pour les maisons qui défilaient autour d'elle, ni même pour son ancien lycée.  
Elle se mit à chantonner alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'allée qui menait chez elle. Elle se baissa légèrement en avant, levant les yeux vers la maison : Une lumière était allumée à l'étage. Elle soupira avant de couper le contact et de ranger ses clés dans son sac à main. Elle claqua la portière avant de marcher vers la bâtisse de quartier. Elle entendit un bruit derrière la porte : c'était son chien qui ne dormait jamais la nuit.  
Une vague de nostalgie la submergea et elle resta un instant sur le seuil de la porte, immobile. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de rentrer dans son ancien chez elle. Elle tira sa valise devant les marches avant d'intimer à son chien de se taire d'un simple regard. Elle était fatiguée et elle n'était absolument pas d'humeur à jouer les maîtresses gagas.  
Elle monta les escaliers et finit par s'arrêter devant la chambre de sa mère. La lumière y était encore allumée et elle eut un doux sourire quand elle vit sa mère endormie sur son lit. Elle avait dû sûrement essayer de veiller jusqu' son arrivée.  
La jeune femme éteignit la lumière et alla jusque dans son ancienne chambre. Elle tapota le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur avant d'appuyer dessus. Elle embrassa la salle du regard avec un drôle de sentiment : Rien n'avait changé… Les murs violets, les photos placardées un peu partout. Elle baissa les yeux, s'asseyant sur son lit en bâillant. Elle retira ses chaussures et s'affala sur la couette avec un soupir de contentement.  
Elle doutait de sa décision… Elle regrettait presque d'être revenue dans cette ville mais maintenant il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.  
Elle fixa quelques instants le plafond avant de se laisser dans les bras de Morphée, se disant qu'elle était bel et bien revenue à Beacon Hills : La ville de tous ses malheurs.

* * *

**Voilà un court prologue mais le chapitre Un sera plus long!**  
**Au niveau des couples, je ne sais pas encore. Le scira est sûr! Mais je ne sais pas encore pour le Stalia. Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas ;)**

**je posterai la suite, je dirai pendant la semaine. Voilà :)**

**Claire. **


	2. Chapter 1: Une histoire de Banshee

**Me voilà avec comme promis, un chapitre plus long!  
Bon je n'ai pas eu de Reviews pour ce prologue MAIS je ne me décourage pas, je suis bien lancée et je compte finir cette fiction!  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes (personne n'est parfait hein)  
Allez j'arrête de vous embêter et bonne lecture!**

Disclamer: Cette série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

* * *

**Chapitre Un : Une Histoire de Banshee.**

_La nuit étendait son silence sur toute la ville malgré les quelques sirènes de voiture de police qui circulaient régulièrement.  
Devant une maison de quartier se trouvaient de nombreuses voitures et les lumières de l'étage étaient toutes allumées.  
La bande de lycéens était réunie chez Scott depuis une heure déjà. L'atmosphère était tendue et personne n'osait prononcer un mot. La douleur et la culpabilité était omni présente, il était dur de parler sans faillir et se taire.  
Kira, installée sur l'appui de fenêtre, fixait tour à tour chaque adolescent. Elle ne ressentait pas toute la peine que les autres portaient en eux mais elle savait que c'était un coup dur et que personne n'arriverait à s'en remettre aussi facilement. Elle osa un regard vers Scott mais il était toujours tête baissée, tordant ses mains alors qu'il retenait ses larmes. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'une telle chose allait arrivée et pourtant, ça avait été bien le cas. Allison n'était plus et c'était une vérité difficile à avaler.  
Stiles tenait Lydia dans ses bras, le cœur lourd, les larmes perlant sur ses joues. La jeune fille ne croisait aucun regard, son regard restait fixé sur le sol alors que ses mains agrippés presque désespérément les bras de son ami qui resserra son étreinte pour la rassurer. Son cœur était empli de remords et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Cette nuit avait été la plus horrible de toute sa vie. Ses mains en trembler encore et les images du Nogistune ne faisaient qu'hanter son esprit. Le visage d'Allison la suivait partout ainsi que celui d'Aiden. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas crié plus tôt ? Son amie serait encore en vie à cette heure et tout irait bien. Mais c'était se bercer d'illusion, on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, le mal était fait.  
Elle ne pouvait en supporter plus.  
_

_\- Alors… articula Scott, ça y est… C'est fini. Stiles est sauvé et le Nogistune est hors d'état de nuire._

_\- Mais à quel prix ? murmura Stiles_

_Tous baissèrent la tête alors que la Banshee essayait de cacher ses larmes. La douleur la rendait malade et elle fit tout son possible pour l'oublier mais c'était, hélas, impossible._

_\- Il faudra être fort. Répondit Scott, prendre sur nous et aller de l'avant. C'est ce qu' Allison aurait voulu._

_Kira tourna son regard vers lui avec un pincement au cœur, elle se sentait tellement mal pour lui, elle pouvait ressentir sa détresse et pourtant il tentait de faire face alors qu'en lui, c'était un simple trou béant qui rien ne pouvait combler. Il venait de perdre son premier amour. Elle était morte dans ses bras et il n'avait rien pu faire. Ce sentiment d'impuissance avait dû le rendre malade de chagrin.  
Et pourtant, il avait raison : Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de vivre dans le passé, ils devaient avancer, oublier et vivre de nouveau. La mort d'Allison n'avait pas été vaine. Elle leur avait permis de gagner…_

_\- Non. Souffla Lydia._

_Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Stiles, croisant son regard désemparé. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de tourner son attention vers la fenêtre. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de continuer :_

_\- Je refuse d'oublier. Comment pouvez-vous penser une seule seconde à oublier ? Allison était notre amie et Aiden… Un précieux allié. On ne peut pas faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Ils ont fait parti de notre vie, que vous le vouliez ou non. Je ne me permettrai pas de les oublier par pur égoïsme.  
Je ne pourrai pas oublier cette nuit, c'est trop. Je ne supporte plus le poids qui pèse sur mes épaules. Je ne pourrai pas retourner chez moi sans penser à eux, je ne pourrai pas retourner au lycée sans me sentir coupable. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ici sans me sentir coupable. Je ne peux pas continuer à garder se pouvoir. Je ne supporte plus le fait de crier pour annoncer une mort. Je veux être libre, loin de ces horreurs._

_\- Lydia…_

_\- Non Stiles. C'est fini, j'arrête. Je sais que c'est dur aussi pour vous… Mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai hurlé sa mort. Vous ne pouvez pas…_

_Elle éclata en sanglots alors que les souvenirs refirent brusquement surface dans son esprit.  
Elle ne leur adressa aucun regard pendant qu'elle s'approchait de la porte. Elle posa ses doigts sur la poignée, regardant droit devant elle pendant une fraction de seconde puis elle ouvrit la porte, la mémoire douloureuse, le cœur lourd de remords et les mains tremblantes.  
Elle tourna un dernier regard vers ses amis puis vers Stiles qui semblait au fond du gouffre. Son regard ne la lâchait pas alors qu'il semblait prêt à crier son nom. :_

_\- Je quitte Beacon Hills leur annonça-t-elle._

_Elle claqua la porte et serra ses bras contre sa poitrine alors que Stiles hurlait son prénom.  
Elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, sûre de sa décision. _

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux, baignant la chambre aux murs violets d'une douce lumière matinale. Une silhouette remua dans ses draps et une tête rousse finit par émerger de sous l'oreiller. Elle semblait plus que fatiguée alors qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Lydia fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle tâta le sol, à la recherche de son portable. Elle finir par mettre la main dessus et regarda l'heure qu'affichait l'écran. Elle n'avait dormi que quatre misérables heures. Elle se passa une main sur le visage avant de se redresser, ses jambes emmêlées dans les draps. Elle s'étira en bâillant avant de tourner son regard vers le mur derrière son lit. Des quantités astronomiques de photos tapissaient le mur et elle sentit son cœur se serrer en reconnaissant tous ces visages familiers mais elle ravala un sanglot quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage souriant d'Allison et d'Aiden. Elle détourna rapidement le regard et secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées.  
Elle entendit des coups timides à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur sa mère qui lui sourit gentiment.

\- Bonjour Lydia.

\- Bonjour maman, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Tu as fait bonne route ?

\- On peut dire ça. La Canada n'est pas tout près tu sais.

\- Tes amis ont appelés tôt ce matin pour savoir si tu étais arrivée. Je leur ai dit que tu venais à peine d'arriver et que tu avais besoin de dormir. Mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient te voir au plus vite. Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ?

\- Non… Ils sont seulement heureux de me revoir, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de te revoir.

\- Je suis sûre aussi maman.

Sa mère ne remarqua pas le sarcasme dans sa voix et quitta la pièce après un dernier sourire pour sa fille qui leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Ils avaient déjà appelés, ils étaient irrécupérables. Et ce n'était sûrement pas pour organiser une soirée retrouvailles, non… Ils avaient juste besoin d'elle, comme toujours. Sa mère n'était pas au courant de la façon dont elle avait quitté son ancienne bande, ni la vraie décision de son départ au Canada.

\- Lydia à la rescousse ! Maugréa-t-elle en s'étirant de nouveau.

Elle se leva de son lit et alla directement dans la salle de bain, se disant qu'une bonne douche la mettrait de bonne humeur.  
Elle fit le vide dans son esprit quand l'eau inonda son visage d'un doux jet tiède.  
Elle ressortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, habillée, coiffée, maquillée. L'efficacité était son fort. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans sa chambre avant de filer au rez-de-chaussée, son sac au bras, son portable dans sa main, prête à rejoindre son ancienne bande.  
Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à cette idée. Devait-elle être heureuse ou particulièrement agacée ? Après tout, ils lui avaient fait quitter le Canada, son nouveau chez elle, pour venir les aider à trouver une personne que tout le monde détestait.  
Et puis une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille : Comment l'avaient-ils retrouvé ? Elle n'avait parlé à personne de son départ à part à sa mère… La question fut résolue aussitôt. Elle aurait dû se taire…  
Elle salua sa mère avant de claquer la porte et de rejoindre sa voiture, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était particulièrement nerveuse de revoir Stiles. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait mal en partant ainsi mais il ne savait pas ce qu'était d'être une Banshee. Personne ne le savait à part elle.  
Elle s'engagea sur la route et fronça les sourcils quand son portable se mit à vibrer dans son sac. Elle activa le Bluetooth et répondit à l'appel.

\- Allô ?

\- Lydia ?

\- Oui Scott ? répondit-elle, cachant son léger stress.

\- Tu as fait bonne route ?

\- On va dire ça.

\- Désolé d'avoir appelé si tôt mais nous sommes vraiment pressés.

\- C'est bon Scott, je suis en route.

\- On aurait pu venir te chercher tu sais.

\- Il fallait t'y prendre un peu plus tôt. Je suis chez toi dans à peine deux minutes.

\- D'accord à tout de suite, lâcha-t-il.

Elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand elle entendit le jeune homme continuait un peu plus bas, ne s'adressant sûrement pas à elle.

\- Tu vois ! Il suffisait de lui demander si tout allait bien.

\- Scott, tu as oublié de raccrocher.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et coupa la communication. Elle posa son coude sur la portière et cala sa joue sur son poing. Elle aurait dû rester au Canada. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de revenir ? Comme s'ils avaient vraiment envie de la voir.  
Elle s'arrêta devant la maison de Scott McCall et resta un moment à contempler la petite maison de banlieue. Il y avait du mouvement à l'étage et elle reconnut la voiture de Stiles près du garage. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et quitta sa voiture pour s'engager dans la petite allée de macadam. Quelques souvenirs refirent surface alors que ses doigts frôlèrent la sonnette. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se redresser et de sortir son sourire le plus faux. Elle devait redevenir la Lydia Martin qu'ils avaient connu.  
Elle attendit bien sagement qu'on vienne lui ouvrir et se fut Melissa, la mère de Scott, qui fut devant elle. Elle paraissait surprise de la voir devant le seuil de sa porte et elle resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de se décaler sur le côté avec un petit sourire. Elle n'avait pas changé à part quelques rides de plus sur son front.

\- Lydia ! Tu as bien changé dis-moi !

\- Sûrement l'âge vous savez.

\- Vingt ans c'est cela ?

\- Oui. J'en avais dix-sept la dernière fois que vous m'avez vu.

-Trois ans déjà ? Le temps passe vite. Et bien, je t'en prie : Entre. Ils t'attendent dans la chambre de Scott.

\- Merci Melissa.

Elle pénétra dans la maison et fit rapidement l'état des lieux. Rien n'avait changé, absolument rien. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté après son départ. Elle remarqua le cadre sur le meuble et reconnut toute la petite bande de lycéens qu'ils étaient à l'époque, son cœur se serra suite à ces souvenirs heureux.

\- Lydia...

Elle tourna son regard vers Melissa qui avait ce même regard réconfortant que tout mère avait. Celui qui vous mettait en confiance.

\- Ils sont contents que tu sois de nouveau là.

Elle cacha sa surprise et son émotion, lui souriant de nouveau avant de la remercier. Elle grimpa les marches qui menaient à l'étage et tourna son attention vers la droite, hésitant à se rendre dans la chambre de son ancien ami. Elle finit pourtant par faire les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la porte et elle se figea sur le seuil.  
Scott était assis sur le bord de son lit, faisant tourner son portable entre ses mains. Lui, par contre, avait changé : Il avait gagné quelques centimètres, avait gagné en muscles et en charisme. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et une barbe de trois jours lui mangeait les joues, un tatouage marquait son avant bras et un autre trônait sur son bras gauche. Il semblait plus mature et plus sûr de lui. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Scott lycéen qu'elle avait connu.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Elle se focalisa sur l'équipement de Lacrosse posé dans un coin, cherchant une phrase qui ne ferait pas trop… Trop.  
Elle sursauta quand elle vit Kira sortir de la salle de bain, souriant à son petit ami qui se redressa. La japonaise avait gagné en beauté et en assurance. Lydia en était surprise, le temps ne s'était finalement pas figé pendant son absence.  
Le regard sombre de Kira rencontra le sien et il eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel les deux jeunes femmes restèrent immobiles.

\- Lydia ! s'exclama Scott

\- Me voilà, lui répondit-elle à cours d'inspiration.

Scott lui sourit, visiblement heureux de la voir, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé il y a trois ans ?  
Il la prit dans ses bras, manquant de lui couper la respiration. Elle tapota son épaule avant de se détacher de lui, elle avait une sorte de malaise face à ce débordement d'affection.

\- Lydia ! s'exclama une voix familière

Elle se retourna pour faire face à… Stiles ? Elle haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand avait-il une barbe et pourquoi était-il aussi grand ?  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, médusée alors qu'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme.  
Elle se figea net en voyant une jeune femme à côté de lui. Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage.

\- Salut Stiles, finit-elle par dire.

\- Ah, je te présente Malia. Et lui là-bas, c'est Liam.

Elle tourna un regard vers l'autre bout du couloir où se trouvait un jeune homme qui devrait frôler les dix-huit ans.

\- La meute s'est agrandie j'ai l'impression.

Son regard s'attarda sur l'union des deux mains de Stiles et la dénommée Malia. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses en trois ans.

*  
Stiles était assis dans le canapé de cuir, face au lit de Scott où était assis ce dernier. Il sentit Malia poser sa tête sur son épaule et il sourit doucement, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Liam lançait une balle sur le mur et la rattrapait alors que Kira fixait ses ongles en bâillant.  
Lydia, quant à elle, était assise dans un coin. Elle lisait les quelques feuilles que Stiles avait rédigé par rapport à la disparition de Peter. Elle semblait plonger dans sa lecture.  
Le jeune homme put l'observer discrètement. Ses cheveux roux avaient encore poussés et brillaient à la lumière matinale, ses yeux marrons parcouraient les lignes à une vitesse hallucinante, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme si elle était inquiète.

\- Bien. Lâcha-t-elle enfin, levant son regard des papiers. Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ton charabia.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourtant c'est très clair ! s'étonna Stiles

\- Dois-je te signaler que je ne vis plus ici depuis trois ans et que je ne suis plus habituée à tes théories et suppositions ?

Il grimaça avant de s'emparer des papiers que la jeune femme lui tendait. Elle avait bien changé. Son caractère n'était plus le même à son égard. Il remarqua le regard interrogateur de Malia sur lui et il haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, je pense que je vais devoir expliquer alors. Lança Scott

\- Merci, ça serait gentil. Répondit Lydia

\- Il y a trois semaines, Derek nous a contacté pour nous informer que Peter avait déserté Beacon Hills depuis déjà trois jours. Il ne s'était pas inquiété jusqu'à se rendre compte que toutes les affaires de son oncle avaient disparu. Il en a conclu qu'il avait fui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La chambre empestait la peur et une autre odeur mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- C'est là que Scott est intervenu, ajouta Stiles.

Scott et Lydia lui jetèrent un regard agacé et le jeune homme leva les bras en signe de paix.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je me tais.

\- Je me suis donc rendu dans la chambre de Peter et j'ai reconnu l'odeur.

\- c'était celle d'une Banshee.

\- Stiles !

\- Pardon, pardon mais tu racontes tellement lentement !

\- Bref, une Banshee était présente le jour où Peter a disparu. Et la chambre était un véritable foutoir. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais leur discussion était loin d'être amicale.

\- Et donc ? finit Lydia

\- On pensait qu'entre Banshee, tu pourrais peut-être nous aider à le retrouver.

\- Alors déjà de Un : Pourquoi le retrouver ? Et de Deux : Dois-je te rappeler que je ne sais pas vraiment me servir de mes pouvoirs.

\- Tu ne t'es pas entraînée là-bas ? s'étonna Stiles

\- D'après toi pourquoi est-ce que je suis partie de Beacon Hills ?

\- Euh oui pardon c'est vrai…

L'ambiance se fit tout de suite plus lourde alors que Stiles baissait la tête, gêné. Malia foudroya Lydia du regard avant de s'occuper du jeune homme qui semblait abattu.  
Kira fixa la Banshee avec surprise alors que Liam n'osait prononcer le moindre mot.  
Pourquoi autant d'agressivité ? Pour une simple petite faute comme celle-ci ?

\- Donc, vous m'avez amené ici pour que je trouve Peter et une Banshee.

\- C'est ça. Répondit Scott

\- Et pourquoi ne pas demander à Derek de nous aider ?

\- Il n'est pas présent en ville. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses être susceptible de nous aider.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné. On commence quand ?

\- Demain.

Lydia haussa un sourcil, cachant sa surprise alors que Scott se saisit de sa veste, Kira le rejoignit alors que Stiles aida Malia à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- On va faire un tour. Je pense qu'une petite balade en ville va te faire du bien.

\- Je présume que je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle se leva à son tour et suivit la petite troupe, jetant un dernier regard à la chambre. Elle avait un peu de mal à assimiler le fait qu'ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'ils s'étaient quittés sur de bons termes.  
*

La voiture de Stiles se gara en plein centre-ville, devant un petit café qui semblait plutôt accueillant. Scott sortit le premier et ouvrit la portière à Lydia que le remercia silencieusement alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers le centre commercial. Quelques souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ferma les yeux avant de se tourner vers les autres. Ils se dirigeaient vers le café et elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de les suivre. Elle entra donc après eux et fut étonnée de la décoration. Elle s'attendait à un décor mamie gâteau mais c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de moderne. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Stiles saluer avec entrain, un gars derrière le comptoir. Elle finit par le reconnaître : Danny.  
Celui-ci la vit et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle répondit par un geste de la main, hésitant avec que Scott ne lui indique la table du fond.  
Elle s'installa sur la banquette et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Liam qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il semblait innocent mais elle se doutait que ce n'était qu'une impression.  
Malia vint en face d'elle et Stiles s'assit à côté d'elle, ils échangèrent un regard mielleux, surprenant la Banshee qui haussa les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Scott qui s'était raclé la gorge.

\- Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler. Trois ans c'est long et je pense que tu te poses des questions. Et je pense qu'on s'en pose aussi non ?

La meute échangea quelques regards avant de hocher la tête. Scott sourit avant de plonger son regard ténébreux dans celui interrogateur de Lydia. Elle avait croisé les bras sur la table, mal à l'aise. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour prendre un simple café. Ils allaient parler.

\- D'abord sache qu'on ne t'en veut pas. Tu avais tous tes droits cette nuit-là et c'était ton choix de partir. Nous n'avions pas le droit de nous y opposer. Je finis par te comprendre et je n'ai jamais trouvé ton choix égoïste. J'aurais bien fait la même chose mais j'étais trop attaché à cette ville. Certes, c'était dur au départ. Surtout quand on a repris le lycée ou bien quand de drôles de choses se déroulaient à Beacon Hills, il y avait comme un vide dans notre meute.  
J'ai fini par me dire que tu étais heureuse là où tu étais. Ca était dur pour plusieurs d'entre nous mais nous avons fini par accepter l'idée que tu étais partie.

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire alors qu'elle pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle essuya prestement avec un sourire gênée. Elle qui pensait qu'ils la haïssaient pour avoir fui lâchement au lieu de faire face, la tête haute. Elle croisa le regard réconfortant de Scott et elle respira un grand coup avant d'avouer d'une voix tremblante :

\- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué.

\- Tiens, tiens Lydia avoue ses faiblesses, sourit Stiles.

\- Ne commence pas, par pitié, marmonna Lydia.

\- Je rigole moi aussi tu m'as manqué et je suis bien content de te revoir !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle lui répondit par un sourire en coin. Elle vit que Malia resserra son emprise sur la main de Stiles et elle se creusa les méninges pour se rappeler qui était cette fille mais c'était aussi facile que chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Bon je pense que les nouvelles têtes doivent se présenter non ?

\- Je commence ! s'exclama Malia, brandissant la main bien haut ce qui surprit Lydia.

\- On n'est pas en cours. Tu peux prendre la parole normalement. Sourit tendrement Stiles.

\- Pardon, l'habitude. Bon je m'appelle Malia Hale.

\- Hale ?

Elle détailla la jeune femme plus en détail. Son visage lui disait bien quelque chose. Son regard marron innocent et ses cheveux châtains qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses traits discrets et féminins, ses pommettes hautes. Elle avait tout pour plaire mais quelque chose dans son regard ne la laissait pas indifférente. Son attention fut détournée par Stiles qui se penchait vers elle, le moins discrètement possible.

\- Souviens-toi. C'est la fille que je t'ai demandé d'examiner.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant que son cerveau ne fit la connexion et elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise.

\- Mais… Mais… C'est la fille de Peter !

\- Oui c'est bien moi. Je vis avec lui maintenant. Je fais aussi partout de la meute de Scott. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas m'entraîner comme bon me semble vu que j'ai redoublé ma dernière année. Mais Stiles m'aide et c'est l'essentiel.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et les doutes de Lydia se confirmèrent : Ces deux-là sortaient bien ensemble. Elle se tourna vers Liam qui était resté discret depuis le début. Il se redressa et crut comprendre qu'on attendait qu'il se présente.

\- Eh bien moi c'est Liam. Je suis dans la meute de Scott depuis deux ans et je suis un loup garou débutant. Et qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autres ?

\- C'est déjà pas mal, sourit Kira. Si tu veux tout savoir Lydia. Je sais contrôler mes pouvoirs et j'ai arrêté mes études pour pouvoir aider Scott à diriger les quelques loups de Beacon Hills.

\- Je suis chômeur. Lâcha Stiles. Enfin, je travaille avec mon père.

\- Et moi je suis devenu un Alpha appliqué et je ne suis plus le petit Scott qui se permettait d'être clément. Il est arrivé trop de choses pour que je puisse continuer comme ça.

\- Eh bien que du beau monde ! J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à mettre donner la peine de faire des études pour vivre. S'étonna Lydia.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner. Etudes commerciales ? Tenta Stiles.

\- Perdu. Je travaille dans la psychologie.

Cette dernière phrase surprit la petite bande qui la fixa avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle répondit à chacun des regards par un haussement de sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Vous pensiez vraiment tous que j'allais travailler dans la mode ? Et dans le commerce ?

\- Euh… Oui ? répondit Scott.

\- Eh bien, ça promet.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et elle sentit la tête lui tourner. Elle se cramponna à la table alors qu'elle ferma les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Elle tenta de se redresser mais la douleur était trop forte et elle papillonna des paupières, essayant de penser à autre chose.

\- Lydia ? s'inquiéta Kira

\- Dehors, j'ai besoin d'aller dehors.

Scott fit un signe de tête à la japonaise qui acquiesça avant de prendre Lydia par le bras et de l'emmener à l'entrée mais elle manqua de chuter quand la Banshee s'effondra au sol, la tête dans les mains. Elle jeta un regard paniqué vers la meute, Stiles s'était levé, visiblement aussi paniqué qu'elle.

\- Lydia ?

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, elle essaya de se pencher vers elle mais elle se ravisa, trop abasourdie. Lydia avait levé des yeux emplis de larmes vers le plafond et elle semblait prendre une grande inspiration.  
Avant que Kira ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, un cri strident retentit dans tout le café.

* * *

**Le chapitre deux est en cours d'écriture. Vous l'aurez d'ici... Ce WE!**  
**Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur les couples :)**  
**Voilà, voilà :)**

**Claire. **


	3. Chapter 2: Les choses se compliquent

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre deux avec un peu de retard mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment! **

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Les choses sérieuses commenceront dans le prochain chapitre :)**

BouthBoute: L

es fautes c'est mon gros défaut ;) Je prends ton choix en compte :)

AssassinLawson21:

Eh oui les fautes :p Personne n'est parfait! Je prends ton choix en compte!

LydiaxStiles:

Merci! Je prends ton choix en compte!**Guest: **(un petit nom peut-être? :) ) Original! Je prends ton choix en compte!

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Disclamer: Cette série ne m'appartient pas ni ces personnages, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis. **

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : Les choses se compliquent pour Scott.**

La voiture roulait doucement dans la ville bondée de monde en ce début d'après-midi. La radio diffusait une musique country de mauvais goût mais Kira n'en avait que faire, elle était trop concentrée sur la route, ses mains tenant fermement le volant. Elle jetait de temps à autres quelques regards à sa passagère qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le cri dans le café. Les images des clients effrayés lui revinrent en mémoire et elle les chassa rapidement.  
Scott avait arrangé la situation et il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.  
Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, glissant un rapide coup d'œil inquiet à Lydia qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Celle-ci était appuyée contre la vitre, plongée dans ses sombres pensées. Elle tentait de calmer les tremblements de ses mains en vain. Elle avait été secouée par ce brusque cri qui avait surgi de sa gorge, annonçant un mauvais présage.  
Le retour à Beacon Hills n'aurait jamais pu être normal et elle le savait.  
Pour qui avait-elle crié ? Pourquoi si rapidement ?  
En trois ans, elle n'avait hurlé que deux fois et jamais aussi fort.

\- Ca va mieux ? osa Kira

Lydia tourna la tête vers la conductrice, esquissant un sourire triste. Elle aimait bien Kira et son habitude à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Elle se souvint d'avoir regretté de ne pas avoir pu faire ample connaissance avec elle.

\- C'est seulement les anciennes habitudes qui reviennent, je dois m'y faire c'est tout.

\- En tout cas je suis là si tu as besoin de parler et tout ça. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment.

\- Merci.

\- Alors ? Le Canada ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller.

\- C'est accueillant, c'est beau, c'est charmant. J'adore vivre là-bas.

\- Tu comptes y retourner après tout ça ?

Elle lui glissa un regard interrogateur et la rousse resta un moment muette, se tapotant le menton du bout des doigts.

\- Je pense que oui.

Elles échangèrent un dernier regard avant que le trajet ne devienne, de nouveau, silencieux.  
La voiture n'était plus qu'à quelques cents mètres de la maison de Lydia quand Kira appuya brusquement sur la pédale de frein. Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent le véhicule de police filé à toute allure dans la rue de droite, ses sirènes hurlant dans toute la ville.  
La japonaise tourna brusquement dans la même rue et la suivit, sa conduite était brusque et Lydia manqua de s'encastrer dans le vitre, elle s'empressa de mettre sa ceinture.

\- Je vois que tu es réactive !

\- C'est ça de travailler avec Scott et Stiles.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle bifurqua à droite dans un crissement de pneus. Son regard se posa sur les nombreuses voitures de police à l'arrêt et elle se gara sur le côté. Elle se redressa pour tenter de voir quelque chose et aperçut une bande jaune qu'elle ne connaissait que trop.

\- Lydia…

Elle se tourna vers le côté passager qui était, à sa grande surprise, vide. Elle fronça les sourcils et chercha la rousse du regard. Elle finit par la trouver, marchant d'un pas décidé vers la scène du crime.  
Kira sortit précipitamment et s'empressa de la rejoindre.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre !

-Je pensais que tu étais réactive comme fille !

-Tu m'as prise par surprise !

-Pardon mais je veux savoir pour qui j'ai crié.

-Tu crois que ?

-Evidemment.

Elles se rapprochèrent doucement, se faisant discrètes. Elles jetèrent quelques regards vers les agents de police qui se parlaient, mains dans les poches. Lydia se dépêcha de les dépasser et de se placer face à la bande jaune : Son regard tomba sur la victime et elle posa une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que Kira la prit par le bras, elle aussi choquée.  
Elle n'osait croire que devant elle se tenait un cadavre humain. Du sang dessinait une mare autour de l'amas de chair et de membres déchirés. Les tripes étaient à l'air et la tête ne tenait plus sur le corps.

-Tu ferais mieux de détourner le regard, lui intima Lydia

-Je pense que oui.

Elle tourna le dos à cette _chose _et ferma les yeux, les mains pressées sur le ventre, laissant passer les nausées.  
Elle se figea nette en tombant sur une paire de chaussures. Elle releva doucement le regard et fit un bond en arrière en glapissant de surprise. Lydia se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.  
Le Sheriff Stilinski avait gagné quelques cheveux blancs mais il avait toujours cet air sérieux et ses rides sur le front qui montraient son agacement.  
Elle prit un peu plus de temps à reconnaître Jordan Parrish. Il se tenait aux côtés de son patron, les bras croisés, le regard sévère. La Banshee croisa son regard et elle tourna rapidement la tête. Il semblait avoir pris en assurance ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Tiens, tiens. Lydia Martin est de retour.

-Bonjour Sheriff

-Je suis étonné de ne pas voir Stiles, ajouta Parrish. Lui qui fourre toujours son nez partout.

-Il est sûrement à la journée d'informations des jeunes officiers comme il m'avait promis.

Kira préféra rester muette à ce sujet et se tordit nerveusement les mains. Si jamais le Sheriff apprenait que Stiles était chez Scott, ils allaient entendre parler du pays.

-Bref, que faites-vous là les filles ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une scène de crime ?

-Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! s'exclama Lydia. Enfin si on ne regarde pas le cadavre.

-Allez filez avant que je n'appelle vos parents. Sourit Parrish

-Nous n'avons plus dix-sept ans vous savez ? se moqua Kira

Elle croisa le regard agacé du Sheriff et lui tourna le dos, suivant Lydia qui marchait à vive allure. Elle chassa les quelques horribles images du cadavre de son esprit avant de se saisir de son portable et de grogner quand elle vit qu'il n'avait pas de batterie.

-Lydia, je dois prévenir Scott.

-Et moi, je dois rentrer chez moi si je ne veux pas devenir folle rétorqua la Banshee.

La Japonaise se mordit la lèvre avant de partir vers le père de Stiles sous le regard interrogateur de Lydia qui croisa les bras en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle trafiquait ?  
Elle la vit parler avec rapidité à Jordan qui hochait la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Son regard se leva vers celui de la jeune femme qui tourna la tête, gênée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait  
Elle finit par en avoir assez d'attendre et rejoignit Kira avec mauvaise fois, faisant face à l'officier qui avait plongé ses mains dans ses poches.

-Lydia ! Parrish c'est gentiment proposé pour te reconduire chez toi.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

-Si pourquoi ?

-Je ne ferais aucun commentaire si ta façon de mentir.

-Quoi ? Je mens si mal ?

-Oh oui, sourit Parrish, laissant échapper un rire.

-Oui Kira, tu mens mal. Tu n'étais pas censée rejoindre Scott. Je vais devoir trouvé une explication pour justifier que j'étais dans une voiture de police à cause de toi…

-Tu préfères rentrer à pieds ? se moqua Jordan

-C'est ça moque toi. Maugréa-t-elle

Kira lui sourit avant de filer vers sa voiture, ses cheveux bougeant tous les sens à cause du vent. Lydia soupira avant de suivre Parrish qui était déjà installé dans son véhicule.

* * *

Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Cette journée finissait mal : Scott venait de l'appeler pour l'informer qu'un corps avait été retrouvé et qu'il fallait être vigilant.  
Et puis Lydia ne répondait pas à ses appels. Malia lui disait de la laisser tranquille mais c'était plus fort que lui : Il avait besoin de savoir si elle allait bien.  
C'était une vieille habitude qu'il avait gardée malgré les années.

-Stiles, arrête de te prendre la tête pour ce genre de choses.

-Et si elle avait quitté la ville sans nous prévenir ?

-Stiles…

-Comment on ferait pour retrouver Peter ?

-Stiles, arrête.

-Et si…?

-Stiles!

Malia prit ses poignets dans ses mains pour les écarter brusquement de son visage. Il allait protester mais une paire de lèvres vint s'écraser sur les siennes et il gémit de surprise alors que la blonde se détacha doucement de lui, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il se heurta à deux flamboyantes pupilles bleues. Il écarquilla les yeux, toujours aussi impressionné par le côté animal de Malia, ça lui rappelait à quel point elle pouvait être dangereuse.  
Il se redressa sur les coudes alors qu'elle se redressait, poings sur les hanches.

-Lydia vient à peine d'arriver ! Pourquoi partirait-elle ? Elle vous a promis de vous aider à retrouver mon père.

-Elle a bien quitté la ville, il y a trois ans.

Malia vit une lueur de tristesse passer dans son regard et elle s'assit à ses côtés, se blottissant dans ses bras, traçant des cercles imaginaires sur son torse.

-Elle t'a fait du mal ?

-J'ai perdu une amie en une soirée et on ne m'a pas laissé la chance de comprendre pourquoi.

-Elle avait besoin de changer d'air.

-C'est ce que j'ai finalement pensé.

Il tourna son regard vers elle avec un petit sourire, entourant ses épaules avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Elle se redressa, lui faisant face. Mais alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui, une voix retentit au seuil de la porte et ils se figèrent.

-Pas de ça dans ma maison.

Stiles pencha la tête et vit son père traverser le couloir. Il prit un certain temps à assimiler l'information puis il finit par se détacher de Malia, se redressant d'un bond sous son regard surpris.

-J'en ai pour une minute !

Il se précipita à la suite du Sheriff, manquant de se prendre le mur du salon quand ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans le sac de sport qui traînait dans le couloir. Il finit par trouver son père dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas bonne mine et il semblait soucieux. Il le voyait bien à la ride qui avait pris place sur son front.

-Papa !

-Stiles…

-Tu sais à propos…

Le Sheriff se tourna vers lui, bras croisés et son fils se figea en plein mouvement. Il tenta de continuer sa phrase mais son père retira sa veste et le coupa dans son élan :

-Tu es allé à la formation des nouveaux officiers aujourd'hui ?

-Euh… Non mais…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta vie ?!

-Euh… Bonne question mais là, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu as le rapport du meurtre ?

-Meurtre ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore un loup garou ?

-Si c'est bien ça. C'est un loup.

-Misère…

-Alors ? Je peux avoir le rapport ?

-Non.

-Mais…

-Je te le donnerai à la condition que tu ailles à la formation demain.

-Mais… mais c'est du chantage !

-Et alors ?

Stiles grimaça avant de claquer dans ses mains, les levant en signe d'abandon. Il tourna les talons, en jurant tout bas. Son père ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.  
Il revint dans sa chambre et trouva Malia en train de jouer avec ses stylos. Il sourit avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle quand elle eut fini.

-Je vais devoir trouver une autre solution.

-Laquelle ?

-Toi et moi, ce soir, on s'offre une balade nocturne.

**OooO**

-Tu as déjà fait ça ? demanda Malia

Stiles venait de se garer devant le commissariat, jetant un bref regard dans son rétroviseur. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine et il gratta sa barbe, se demandant si c'était franchement une bonne idée. Il vit deux doigts claquer devant son visage et il tourna son attention vers sa petite amie qui se mordait nerveusement le pouce.

-Des millions de fois. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

Il souffla un bon coup et quitta la voiture, attendant bien sagement que Malia le rejoigne. Il plongea ses mains dans les poches de son sweat et lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.  
Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil, ce qui était un bon point pour eux. Stiles prit la main de Malia dans la sienne et la guida dans le dédale de couloir. Il aurait pu faire le chemin les yeux fermés mais il faisait nuit et il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, ils étaient donc bien obligés de s'arrêter quelques fois pour laisser passer un policier qui était de garde.  
Malgré ces légers contre temps, ils firent face à la porte du bureau de son père. Les stores étaient tirés et la lumière éteinte. Jordan Parrish avait donc déjà déposé le dossier, ce qui était plutôt bon à savoir.  
Le jeune homme s'approcha de la poignée et essaya d'ouvrir mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était fermé à clés. Il jura tout bas et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, se mettant à faire les cent pas pour contrôler son stress. Il ne souciait même plus de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

-Si j'arrive à passer par le bureau de Parrish, je pourrais trouver les clés du bureau dans son tiroir mais comment je fais si la porte est fermée ? Je n'aurais qu'à la forcer comme ça on pourrait…

-Stiles ?

Il se tourna vers la blonde qui venait de rétracter ses griffes, poussant la porte du bout des doigts, un sourire sur le visage. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Ou je pouvais tout simplement te laisser faire. Ça marchait aussi.

Des bruits de pas les coupèrent court dans leur discussion et les deux voyous se précipitèrent dans le bureau, refermant la porte derrière eux avant de tendre l'oreille, calmant leur respiration.  
Des rires résonnèrent et puis ce fut le silence total. Ils attendirent quelques minutes de plus avant de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

-C'est bon ? souffla Malia

-Dirige-toi discrètement vers le bureau.

Elle hocha la tête et obéit, se dirigeant à pas de loup vers le milieu de la pièce.  
Stiles s'empara de sa lampe torche et l'alluma, se frappant le front du plat de la main en voyant l'état du bureau de son père : Des dossiers s'entassaient un peu partout, la corbeille était pleine à ras bord et le mug de café tenait en équilibre précaire sur une pile maladroite de livres juridiques.  
Malia commença à soulever les dossiers, son coude heurtant accidentellement la tasse de café qui manqua de s'écraser au sol si Stiles n'avait pas été assez rapide pour la rattraper. Il soupira et foudroya la jeune femme du regard, celle-ci haussa les épaules avant de continuer ses recherches.

-Arrête ! Laisse-moi faire

-D'accord, d'accord. Je te laisse faire.

Elle se décala, lui laissant la place. Il refit les piles correctement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-Le meurtre a eu lieu, le dossier a dû être rédigé cette après-midi donc ! Mon père la forcément rangé là.

Il pointa le tiroir de droite du doigt avant de l'ouvrir. Il trouva une maigre chemise qu'il prit avec lui. Il feuilleta le dossier et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

-Bingo !

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux photos avant de sursauter quand un bruit suspect se fit entendre dans le bureau voisin.

-Merde Parrish est là ! souffla-t-il

Il prit rapidement son portable et prit le nombre de clichés nécessaires avant de tout remettre en place. Il se tourna vers sa complice qui se faufilait déjà par la fenêtre, il s'empressa de faire de même après avoir jeté un dernier regard pour vérifier que tout était bien à sa place.  
Il posa ses mains sur les battants de la fenêtre, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Mission réussie !

* * *

Le réveil sonna à plusieurs reprises avant qu'une main ne vienne s'abattre dessus avec force, le faisant tomber par terre. Une tête émergea de sous les couvertures et Stiles s'étira de tout son long, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il gratta sa barbe en soupirant avant de s'extirper de son lit, un sourire sur le visage. Son regard tomba sur sa montre et il lâcha un juron, se levant précipitamment, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le tapis.  
Il fila dans la salle de bain et revint avec un pantalon ainsi qu'un t-shirt propre. Son téléphone tenait en équilibre précaire entre son oreille et son épaule. Il sautilla pour enfiler ses vêtements et finit par se passer une main dans les cheveux pour tenter de les calmer quand il entendit du bruit à l'autre bout du fil.

-Lydia ?

-C'est moi.

-T'es réveillée ?

-Non, non je dors et c'est mon subconscient qui te parle. Stiles sérieusement, tu as exactement une heure de retard.

-Désolé, panne de réveil.

-La prochaine fois que tu proposes de me prendre pour aller plus vite : Tu oublies.

-Je suis là dans deux minutes !

-Top chrono.

Elle raccrocha au moment où il eut fini de lacer ses chaussures. Il partit à vive allure dans les escaliers et s'empara de son manteau.

-Stiles ! cria son père

-Pas le temps !

La porte claqua derrière lui et il rejoignit sa voiture.  
Ceinture de sécurité mise, il fonça, se penchant vers la boîte à gants pour s'emparer de sa brosse à dents et de son dentifrice de secours.  
Il fit de son mieux pour garder une bonne allure et fut devant chez Lydia en moins de deux minutes. Il détailla la façade avec admiration avant de donner un coup de klaxon. Il baissa fenêtre et cracha discrètement dans les bosquets avant de s'appuyer sur sa portière en bâillant.  
Il la vit sortir de chez elle, tranquillement, son sac à main sous le bras, un sac plastique dans les mains. Il lui sourit innocemment et elle lui répondit par un sourire hypocrite.  
Stiles avait l'impression de revenir au lycée quand ils ne se connaissaient pas et qu'il cherchait toujours à lui plaire. Mais maintenant les choses avaient changé et il était heureux avec Malia.  
Lydia s'installa à la place passagère en soupirant.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Stiles.

Elle remarqua son regard emplis de nostalgie alors qu'il reprenait la route, ses mains crispées sur le volant. Elle avait touché une corde sensible et elle crut bon de ne pas approfondir le sujet. Elle s'empara de son sachet en plastique et en sortit un croissant.

-Ouvre la bouche lui ordonna-t-elle

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'obéir et elle enfourna la viennoiserie au fond de son gosier.  
Il toussa avant de croquer dedans et d'articuler un Merci à peine audible. Il était étonné que la jeune femme ait gardé ces quelques petites intentions.

-J'avais bien raison, tu n'as pas mangé ce matin.

Elle eut un sourire amusé quand elle vit les miettes se perdre dans sa barbe naissante.

-Pourquoi te laisser pousser la barbe ? finit-elle par demander

Il fut surpris par sa question et avala avant de répondre, les yeux toujours fixés sur la route.

-Je ne sais pas. Malia aime bien, elle me dit que ça me donne un air sérieux.

-Je vois… Donc c'est sérieux entre elle et toi ?

-Ca fait maintenant trois ans qu'on sort ensemble donc oui c'est sérieux. Elle était là quand… Tu vois…

-Quand je suis partie ?

-Voilà et ça nous a rapprochés.

-Au moins, mon départ a servi à quelque chose.

Il perçut une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix et il se sentit coupable d'avoir parlé de ça. Il avait bien compris que malgré sa peine, elle se sentait coupable et égoïste de les avoir abandonnés dans un moment pareil.

-On est arrivé ! lâcha-t-il

Lydia tourna un regard vers la droite et tomba sur Liam ainsi que Scott qui s'envoyaient un ballon sous le regard ennuyé de Malia, assise en tailleur dans la pelouse. Kira, elle, lisait sur la marche du perron.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air très inquiet.

-Ce n'est qu'une apparence, ils essayent seulement de se changer les idées.

Ils quittèrent la voiture pour rejoindre les autres mais Lydia préféra rester en retrait alors que Stiles fit l'accolade à Scott et Stiles. Il salua Kira avant d'embrasser rapidement Malia qui semblait beaucoup plus attentive. La Banshee pouvait voir son sourire réjouit alors que son homme était en pleine discussion avec Scott qui fronça les sourcils.

-On ferait mieux d'aller à l'intérieur, leur dit Scott

Ils acquiescèrent et se rendirent dans le salon. Celui-ci était calme et vide. Le silence était de plomb pendant que tout le monde s'installait à son aise. Lydia fut soudainement absorbée dans la contemplation d'un vase en verre alors que Liam vint s'asseoir à côté.  
Stiles, quant à lui, avait branché son téléphone à l'ordinateur de son ami.

-Hier, j'ai réussi à prendre quelques photos du dossier et voilà à quoi ressembler la victime.

Lydia et Kira préférèrent détourner le regard que de regarder de nouveau cette chose… Malia, elle, semblait fascinée alors que Scott tirait la grimace. Liam restait impassible mais tout le monde savait que l'horreur se cachait sur son visage.  
Ils lurent les quelques lignes du rapport et se fut le jeune loup qui prit la parole :

-Ils mettent ça sur le compte d'un ours ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils mettent ? Un écriteau géant avec écrit. Danger créatures surnaturelles ? lança Stiles

-C'était seulement une remarque, pas la peine de t'exciter non plus…

-Je pense qu'ils devaient être cinq au minimum annonça Scott

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, les loups attaquent en meute c'est bien connu. Mais d'où vient-elle et pourquoi attaquer en pleine journée ? continua Stiles

-Pour peut-être nous provoquer ? proposa Kira

-Elle n'a pas tort, peut-être est-ce une provocation… murmura Scott

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel chacun fut plongé dans ses sombres pensées. Malia se redressa avant de demander, une hésitation dans la voix :

-Est-ce qu'on doit s'occuper de ça avant de s'occuper de mon père ?

-Non. On va devoir faire deux équipes. Peter est trop important pour qu'on s'y mette plus tard.

Lydia fut surprise par ses propos mais ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant rester dans son mutisme. Elle ne voulait pas voir tous ces regards se tournaient vers elle.

-Stiles, Lydia et Malia, vous vous occupez de Peter. Moi, Kira et Liam on s'occupe de la meute adverse.

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant avant de frapper un bon coup sur ses genoux.  
\- Bon et bien en route !

Il se leva, suivi par Malia qui fila vers sa voiture sous le regard amusé de Kira qui remarqua l'air absent de Lydia. Celle-ci finit par rejoindre son groupe mais avec un certain malaise. La japonaise se jura de lui parler avant qu'elle ne parte.  
Lydia suivit donc Stiles et Malia qui s'échangeaient de messes basses. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant et se dit que leur petite aventure allait être longue.  
Elle ne savait même pas où ils allaient. Elle monta en voiture sans broncher, s'appuyant contre la vitre. Elle remarqua le regard furtif de Malia dans le rétroviseur et elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
Elle avait l'impression d'être un animal en cage.

-Je peux savoir où on va ?

-Chez Derek, on a quelque chose à vérifier, répondit distraitement Malia

Et comme l'avait imaginé la Banshee, le trajet fut long.

**OooO**

Malia ouvrit la porte de l'appartement avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, suivie de près par Stiles puis par Lydia qui traînait le pas.  
Elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point le décor avait changé, rien à voir avec l'ancien décor rudimentaire qu'avait installé Derek. Il y avait de quoi en rester bouche bée.

-Lydia, reste ici ordonna Stiles

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle

-Pour monter la garde, on ne sait jamais. Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas en sûreté ici.

-Et je me défends avec… ?

-Il y a une batte de baseball dans le couloir là-bas.

Elle haussa les sourcils avant de lever les mains et de lui tourner le dos. Elle pouvait entendre leur pas résonné à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce même sentiment de malaise vint lui tordre l'estomac et elle se mordit la lèvre pour l'oublier. Etait-ce seulement une impression ou son retour n'était pas bien accueilli que ça ? Elle entoura son ventre de ses bras avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, laissant les souvenirs envahir son esprit. Il s'était passé tant de choses dans cette pièce. Elle ferma doucement les yeux.

_LYDIA !_

Elle sursauta avant de reprendre sa respiration et de serrer les poings. La voix de Peter résonnait dans sa tête et elle chassa les images de ce souvenir qu'elle ne voulait qu'oublier.  
Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se souvenir, il fallait qu'elle vive dans le présent et non dans les remords.  
Pour l'instant, elle devait seulement monter la garde.  
Un bruit suspect se fit entendre à l'étage et elle tourna la tête vers les escaliers, le cœur battant soudainement plus vite. Elle se leva avec prudence et sa main s'empara de la batte en aluminium. Elle l'empoigna fermement avant de grimper doucement les marches métalliques, se maudissant d'avoir mis des talons.  
Elle finit par atteindre l'étage et tourna un regard inquiet vers la chambre d'où provenait le bruit. Elle s'en approcha prudemment et remarqua que la porte était entrebâillée, elle fit un pas en arrière en apercevant une ombre. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, prête à faire face à l'ennemi quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Jordan Parrish qui la fixait, abasourdi.  
Elle abaissa rapidement la batte et fit mine de rien.

-Lydia ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Je venais visiter.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de faire un pas en avant, brisant un morceau de verre sous son pied. Lydia sursauta quand elle entendit des éclats de voix dans sa tête et elle fixa le sol avec une certaine angoisse.  
Parrish observa la jeune femme avec une inquiétude non dissimulée alors qu'il la regardait entrer dans la pièce sans prononcer un mot.

-Lydia, tu…

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas, son attention était focalisée sur les nombreux morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le sol puis son regard se perdit sur la vitre brisée. Elle passa une main sur les bords inégaux et ne broncha pas une seule seconde quand elle s'entailla la paume. Elle se sentit défaillir alors que des bribes de de conversation vinrent hanter son esprit.

-Lydia ? Tout va bien ?

Elle tourna un regard absent vers Jordan avant de lui dire d'une voix parfaitement posée :

-Peter n'a pas dû se battre, il est parti avec elle de son plein gré…

* * *

Une voiture parcourait une route déserte à vive allure. A son bord se trouvaient une jeune femme et un homme. Ce dernier semblait anxieux. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner cette Banshee.  
Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?  
Elle tourna un regard serein vers lui avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Elle finit par lui dire, d'une voix calme :

-Mieux vaut continuer d'avancer tant que l'on ne connait pas l'identité de celui qui veut te tuer.

Peter rit avant de sourire, la tête posée contre la vitre :

-Il y en a tellement qui veulent me voir mort.

* * *

**J'espère que tout ça vous à plus! j'essaye de poster la suite le plus vite possible! :)**  
**Les réponses pour les couples seront données dans le prochain chapitre alors n'hésitez pas à voter! Il n'est pas encore trop tard!**

**Allez Bisous et Bon WE,**

**Claire.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sous Haute Surveillance

**Et voilà enfin la suite! Désolée du retard mais je fais pleins de choses en même temps et donc c'est un peu difficile d'être à temps à chaque fois!  
Bon pas trop de Blabla: Un nouveau chapitre en ligne qui introduit l'intrigue et après on passe aux choses sérieuses.  
Pour les couples, il y aura: Stalia, Scira, Larrish et Stydia. Pas tout en même temps hein ^^**

**Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes bien gentils! Allez Bonne lecture!**

**Disclamer: Cette série ne m'appartient pas comme ces personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

* * *

_**Chapitre Trois : Sous Haute Surveillance :**_

Lydia ne broncha pas quand Parrish vint l'aider à descendre les marches, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que réutiliser ses pouvoirs de Banshee l'épuiserait à ce point.  
Elle entendit des pas et leva les yeux vers la porte en face d'elle.

-Lydia… !

Stiles s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés face à Jordan qui maintenait toujours la jeune femme. Celle-ci remarqua le dossier que Stiles avait dans les mains. Malia vint le rejoindre, sur ses gardes.

-Que faîtes-vous là ? demanda Parrish

-Une simple balade, répondit Stiles, sans attendre.

-Alors que l'endroit est scellé et interdit au public ?

-Ah bon ? mon père ne m'a rien dit pourtant ! mentit Stiles

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Je te signale que pendant que tu t'amusais à fouiller dans les dossiers de Derek, Lydia a frôlé le malaise. On peut dire qu'elle a eu de la chance que je sois là.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Malia, mais pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'elle a eu une vision.

Une lueur de curiosité brilla dans le regard de Stiles qui s'empressa de lancer :

-Qu'est-ce que c'était Lydia ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard. Pas même un comment ça va. Elle se détacha de Jordan, se sentant déjà un peu mieux. Elle coupa la parole au jeune homme avant de lui répondre, énervée :

-Fous-moi la paix Stiles…

-Mais

Elle tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement sans un mot sous le regard surpris de la petite troupe.

-Vous deux, au commissariat. Lâcha Parrish

-Mais… tenta Stiles

-Maintenant.

**OoO**

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand Scott et Kira se rendirent sur la scène de crime. Les bandes jaunes étaient toujours là mais le cadavre avait disparu, ne restait plus que les contours blancs que l'on avait dessiné au sol et quelques traces de la mare de sang. Kira détourna le regard quand les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, la hantant de nouveau. Elle ravala un sanglot et se figea net en sentant une main saisir la sienne avec douceur. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur accélérer à vive allure.

-Kira…

-Je ne suis pas à la hauteur Scott. Je ne suis pas plus forte qu'avant.

Elle croisa le regard triste de son petit ami avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras. Elle se détendit légèrement à son contact et elle respira son odeur si familière et apaisante alors qu'il lui caressait tendrement le dos.  
Il savait parfaitement qu'elle souffrait de sa faiblesse à contenir ses émotions, que c'était un poids lourd à porter que d'être le maillon faible de la meute. Trois ans qu'elle s'entraînait sans relâche pour devenir le kitsune qu'elle avait toujours voulu être. Trois ans qu'elle pleurait tous les soirs dans ses bras. Rien n'était plus dur pour lui que de la voir ainsi.

-Kira arrête. Tu es forte. C'est humain de montrer ses faiblesses, il ne faut pas en avoir honte.

-Scott, je suis un Kitsune et les Kistunes ignorent la peur.

-Kira…

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains.

-N'écoute pas ce que te dit ta mère. Tu es toi, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il faut être idiot pour ne pas avoir peur.

Elle lui sourit en retour mais une lueur d'incertitude traversa son regard. Il finit par se pencher vers elle et il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et amoureux.

-Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, Je t'aime trop pour te voir comme ça.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant d'être attiré par un bruit suspect : Un grognement animal. Il fit volte-face et son regard tomba sur une silhouette au loin. Celle-ci semblait lui faire un signe avant de filer. Il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite sous le regard médusé de Kira. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et partit à sa suite.

-Scott ! tenta-t-elle, C'est sûrement un piège ! Reviens !

Mais il était déjà trop loin et elle dut s'arrêter quand une douleur sourde lui vrilla les tempes. Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et elle s'empressa de répondre, le cœur battant. Scott avait encore une fois agis par instinct, il allait courir à sa perte. Elle répondit à l'appel, essoufflée.

-Liam, dépêche-toi de me rejoindre. Je suis à la lisière de la forêt et Scott a flairé quelque chose. Il faut vraiment qu'on le retrouve.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

-Merci.

Elle rangea son portable et jeta un dernier regard vers les bois avant de se rendre en courant vers le 4x4. Elle ouvrit le coffre et prit son Katana dissimulé dans une housse de crosse.  
Elle vérifia que personne ne la suivait avant de revenir là où Liam était censé la rejoindre.  
Elle essayait de ne pas penser, encore une fois, à son infériorité.

De son côté, Scott se retrouvait au centre de la forêt, il en saisit l'occasion pour se transformer en loup, favorisant sa vitesse et ses réflexes. Ses pupilles rubis brillaient aux derniers rayons du soleil et il poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang.  
La silhouette n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Elle se glissait avec aisance entre les arbres et sautait par-dessus les obstacles sans éprouver la moindre difficulté. Scott grogna et accéléra l'allure, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser distancer. Il esquiva une branche et se focalisa de nouveau sur sa cible. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à toute allure. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et il fut surpris de voir un visage se tourner vers lui. Son regard se heurta à deux pupilles d'un bleu glacial. Il n'y avait plus de doute : c'était bien un loup.  
Il n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de lui quand il perçut un brusque mouvement à sa droite. Il n'eut pas la chance d'esquisser le moindre geste avant qu'un coup ne l'atteigne en pleine mâchoire. Il fut soulevé de terre et sa chute fut brutale, lui coupant toute respiration. Il tenta de se relever d'affronter l'ennemi mais une silhouette se dressa devant lui, il n'eut le temps que de voir une paire de yeux rouge rubis. On lui vaporisa quelque chose en plein visage et il inhala l'étrange substance involontairement. Il sentit ses membres s'engourdir et cria quand un coup l'atteignit dans l'abdomen. Il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil.

Kira, accompagnée de Liam couraient depuis plusieurs longues minutes déjà pour retrouver la trace de Scott. La jeune femme était inquiète et craignait le pire alors que le jeune loup essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Lui aussi était inquiet pour son Alpha mais il le connaissait et savait très bien qu'il arrivait toujours à se sortir des situations les plus difficiles.

-On va le trouver Kira !

-Scott ! Scott !

Elle resserra son emprise sur le manche de son Katana, la peur lui nouant les tripes. Et quelle fut sa réaction quand elle vit une silhouette étendue sur le sol, inanimée. Liam l'arrêta brusquement, la tenant par le bras. Sa poigne était puissante et il s'excusa quand il vit sa grimace de douleur.

-Je n'arrive pas à discerner son odeur. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit Scott.

-Reste-là, je vais voir.

-Mais…

-S'il y a un problème, tu pourras joindre les autres. S'ils sont réussis à vaincre Scott, on a de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il hocha la tête et resta sur ses gardes alors qu'il regardait son amie s'aventurer dans les bois sombres, sa lame brillant au clair de lune. Il avait toute confiance en elle mais il en pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il y avait toujours un « Et si ? » qui résonnait dans sa tête.  
La Kitsune s'approcha du corps au sol, retenant son souffle, les mains tremblantes. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et reconnut le visage de Scott. Elle s'accroupit à coté de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, murmurant plusieurs fois son prénom mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la forêt avant de se tourner vers Liam.

-Viens m'aider vite !

Elle reporta son attention sur l'Alpha, un pincement au cœur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

**OoO**

Parrish faisait les cent pas dans son bureau sous le regard agacé des trois jeunes adultes. Le dossier qu'avait dérobé Stiles était soigneusement posé sur le bureau. Lydia soupira et finit par craquer, imitant un raclement de gorge sonore.

-Un problème ? fit Jordan

-On va rester comme ça longtemps ? Je commence à avoir des envies de meurtre à vous regarder marcher sans rien dire.

-Tu menaces un policier.

-Ne faites pas l'idiot, vous m'avez comprise !

-Je vois. Bon faisons simple. Pourquoi avoir pris le dossier de Peter Hale ?

La Banshee tourna un regard interrogateur vers Stiles. Celui-ci ne remarqua rien et se gratta l'arrière de l'oreille. Malia fixa le plafond avant de croiser les jambes en soupirant d'ennui.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lydia

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel la jeune femme se retint de commettre un meurtre. Parrish finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau en joignant les mains.

-Bon, commença-t-il, Depuis les nombreux problèmes surnaturels qu'a connus la ville, nous avons répertorié chaque créature que nous connaissions dans des dossiers que nous avons soigneusement dissimulés chez Derek Hale pour que personne n'y touche.

-Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les dossiers ?

-Les meurtres, crimes et toutes choses dans ce genre-là. Alors Stiles, maintenant fini de jouer et tu me réponds avec que je ne m'énerve.

Stiles se redressa et appuya ses coudes sur le bureau avec un air innocent.

-J'ai bien le droit de jeter un coup d'œil dessus non ?

-Non.

-Et en quoi ça vous concerne déjà ? Vous êtes policier pas un super chasseur de surnaturel à ce que je sache.

-Peut-être faut-il que j'appelle ton père ?

Stiles devint soudainement livide et se figea net alors que Malia se mordit le pouce pour ne pas rire. Lydia ne fit aucun commentaire malgré sa surprise. Le jeune homme avait vingt ans et il avait encore peur de la colère de son père ? Il y avait effectivement de quoi rire.

-Bon d'accord, je vais parler.

-Voilà.

-Peter Hale a disparu et nous avons découvert la présence d'une femme, une Banshee.

-Et vous comptez partir à sa recherche ?

-Si j'ai bien compris : Oui lâcha Lydia

-A quoi va vous servir le dossier de Peter ?

-A trouver des informations sur les quelques mauvaises affaires auxquelles il est associé. Peut-être que cette Banshee lui veut du mal.

-Faux. Elle l'aide rectifia Lydia, je l'ai entendu quand j'étais dans la chambre.

Le jeune homme tourna un regard surpris ver selle, elle y répondit par un haussement de sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Je n'étais peut-être pas d'humeur.

Malia observait cet échange d'un très mauvais œil avant de soupirer et de s'adresser à Parrish.

-Nous devons partir à sa recherche et donc quitter la ville.

-Pourquoi laisserait-on des jeunes comme vous s'en occuper ?

-Peter Hale est mon père et je compte bien le retrouver.

Son ton était déterminé et provocateur, une lueur de défi brûlée dans son regard. Elle n'allait pas laisser un type comme lui se mettre en travers de sa route, elle s'inquiétait pour son père et elle était prête à tout pour le retrouver.  
L'attention de Jordan se focalisa sur les trois personnes qui se tenaient devant lui. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les empêcher de mener à bien leur mission mais il pouvait bien faire une chose. Il se leva et frappa dans ses mains avant de leur annoncer :

-Bien, je serais là pour vous surveiller.

**OoO**

Scott tenait à peine debout et devait demander l'aide de Liam pour marcher. Celui-ci pouvait sentir la rage que ressentait l'Alpha à ne pas pouvoir se débrouiller seul. Kira les suivait, le cœur lourd, elle se sentait idiote à ne pas avoir suivi Scott dans la forêt, elle aurait pu l'aider.  
Mais le mal était fait et elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Elle pressa le pas et doubla Liam qui avait du mal à ouvrir la porte. Elle le fit à sa place et lui indiqua le grand canapé de cuir dans le salon. Il hocha la tête et déposa doucement l'Alpha qui grogna sous la douleur. Ils le regardèrent de longues minutes avant d'échanger un regard inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu respirer pour être comme ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien Liam.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler Deaton ?

-Non, grogna Scott, les faisant sursauter, je vais me débrouiller.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? se méfia Kira

-Oui.

La réponse était simple, rapide et catégorique. Kira se mordit la lèvre avant de jouer avec son portable, prête à désobéir à son petit ami pour le sauver. Mais elle croisa le regard sévère de Liam et comprit que L'Alpha avait donné une interdiction et que le Bêta devait la respecter.  
Elle soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de Scott, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Elle se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il allait se passer à présent et pour elle, les choses allaient être plus compliquées que prévu. La meute adverse semblait tout à fait particulière. Jamais des loups ne s'étaient servis d'armes et de pièges de chasseurs pour affronter un Alpha. La prudence allait être leur priorité à présent.

-Kira…

Elle sentit une main moite se saisir de la sienne avec force et elle tourna un regard emplis d'attention vers Scott qui semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

-Scott ?

-Appelle Deaton.

**...**

Stiles se gara devant la maison de Scott et fronça les sourcils en voyant une voiture noire à côté de la moto de son ami. Il coupa le contact et sortit du véhicule, suivi de Malia qui vint à ses côtés.

-C'est la voiture de Deaton, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-C'est bien ça qui me dérange.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et jetèrent un coup d'œil incertain vers le salon. Scott était allongé dans le canapé, serrant avec force la main de Kira qui grimaçait sous sa poigne. Liam observait la scène, un peu en retrait alors que Deaton s'affairait à la tâche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Stiles

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors que le Druide retirait ses gants en soupirant. Il se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires, tout en expliquant les faits au jeune homme :

-Scott a inhalé du tue-loup en très forte quantité. Il a eu de la chance de s'en sortir avec seulement quelques petites séquelles. Vos ennemis sont plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît.

Il donna un papier à Liam avec les instructions à suivre si le cas de L'Alpha se détériorait. Kira le remercia et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il salua tout le monde avant de quitter la maison alors que Stiles s'approchait de son meilleur ami, visiblement inquiet. Malia remarqua l'air interrogateur de Liam et elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, se souvenant de quelque chose.

-Où est Lydia ? s'étonna Kira

La coyote-garou se tourna vers elle, n'attendant pas que Stiles réponde, elle prit directement la parole :

-Elle est restée au commissariat.

-Pardon ? grogna Scott, Mais vous deviez vous rendre chez Derek.

-On y allé comme prévu, on a récupéré le dossier et Lydia s'est ramenée avec Parrish,

-Mais…

-Bon, elle ne s'est pas vraiment ramenée avec lui mais on s'est retrouvé au commissariat et j'ai été forcé de tout raconter. Rectifia Stiles

-Tu es impossible, soupira Scott

-Mais il menaçait de tout dire à mon père ! Mon père Scott ! J'étais bon pour finir en cellule pendant un mois ! Bref, Lydia est restée avec Parrish pour faire un semblant d'itinéraire.

-Parrish vous accompagne ? s'étonna Kira

-Oui…

-Et vous partez quand ? Demanda Liam

-Demain.

**OoO**

Une voiture s'arrêta doucement sur le bord de la route, tout feu éteint. Deux personnes en sortirent en silence. Ils levèrent les yeux vers l'immense bâtisse qui se tenait devant eux : Un Manoir du XIXème siècle entièrement rénové. Peter siffla d'admiration avant de rejoindre la Banshee. La nuit noire masquait son visage alors qu'elle lui indiquait de le suivre. Elle lui avait parlé d'un vieux chasseur qui vivait ici. Il aurait connu Peter Hale, il y a des années de cela et depuis, il continuait son activité en traquant des Alphas. Théoriquement, il ne devrait pas s'en prendre au loup vu que Peter n'était plus un Alpha mais il se considérait toujours comme tel. Il allait suivre la piste qu'on lui offrait.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure sans un bruit, les sens aux aguets mais le loup n'oubliait pas de surveiller la Banshee : Il devait continuer de se méfier.  
Ils montèrent les escaliers pour atteindre l'étage d'où provenait un bruit de musique classique. La jeune femme lui fit signe d'aller à droite et il s'exécuta. Il pouvait sentir une présence dans la pièce d'à côté et il posa sa main sur la poignée. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et manqua de se retrouver avec un carreau dans le cœur. Il détailla le vieil homme en face de lui avant de se saisir de son arbalète et de la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il vit que l'homme s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement qu'il vit une fléchette s'enfoncer dans le cou du chasseur qui s'écroula, endormi. Il se retourna pour apercevoir la Banshee, pistolet anesthésiant en main. Il fronça les sourcils et elle lui dit :

-Je l'avais pour toi à la base mais il va mettre utile pour autre chose.

Il la vit sourire et il baissa le regard vers la personne endormie à ses pieds.

Peter était assis devant son prisonnier qui semblait reprendre ses esprits. Il eut un sourire narquois en le voyant se débattre brusquement. La Banshee apparut derrière lui avec un air froid sur le visage.

-Bien Mr. George, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser à propos de votre chasse, lui dit-elle

-Je ne tue pas les Banshees

-Je ne vous parle pas de moi mais du loup qui se trouve en face de vous.

Peter joignit le geste à la parole en montrant ses crocs, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial scintillant dans la faible luminosité de la pièce. Le chasseur eut un petit rire avant de répondre :

-Peter Hale. Désolé pour vous mais je ne chasse pas les petites choses de votre genre.

La jeune femme fit un signe de tête au loup qui se leva, sortant ses griffes. Il plongea son regard cruel dans celui soudainement apeuré du Chasseur.

-Mauvaise Pioche.

Et d'un seul geste, il lui trancha la gorge.

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus et je vous informe que dans le prochain chapitre, on en sera plus sur la mystérieuse Banshee et que Peter s'intéressera à elle (peut-être une romance qui sait?)**  
**Le prochain chapitre sera aussi axé sur Malia et Kira, notament avec une amitié entre les deux, du Stalia et du Scira avec un peu de Larrish!**

**Allez à plus,**  
**Claire. **


	5. Chapter 4: A La poursuite d'un loup

**Voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard, désolée mais le boulot par dessus tout! J'espère que le chapitre av vous plaire!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Disclamer: cette série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'unique propriété de Jeff Davis**

* * *

_**Chapitre Quatre: A la poursuite d'un loup.**_

La terrasse d'un petit restaurant au coin de la rue était bondée suite au beau temps qui couvait la ville. Les serveurs s'empressaient de prendre commande, se disant que leur salaire ne serait pas maigre en ce beau jour.  
Peter se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, réajustant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, il glissa un regard vers sa voisine d'en face. Il commençait à apprécier ce petit voyage, loin de Beacon Hills, loin de la meute ridicule de Scott. Il se redressa, son regard ne lâchant pas sa partenaire de crime qui buvait son café en silence, ses cheveux châtains prenaient des reflets cuivrés sous les rayons doux du soleil. Elle leva un regard curieux vers lui avant de poser sa tasse.

-Qui es-tu ? Finit-il par demander

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le ciel.

-Un chasseur de prime peut-être ? continua-t-il

-Loin de là ! C'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de choses.

-Pourquoi me voir moi alors ? Mademoiselle ?

-Pia, je m'appelle Pia. J'ai crié pour toi, il y a de cela trois semaines. J'ai su que tu étais en danger de mort.

-Et me sauver t'apportes quelque chose ?

-L'impression de faire quelque chose de bien.

-Je pense que tu te trompes de personne. Je suis plutôt connu pour faire le mal autour de moi.

-Toute personne mérite d'être sauvée.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de déposer quelques généreux billets sous sa tasse.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Il acquiesça avant de la rejoindre. Décidément, cette petite escapade n'allait pas lui déplaire.

**OoO**

Les bois étaient silencieux en cette fraîche matinée et Liam étouffa un bâillement dans sa manche avant de rejoindre Scott et Kira. Ils se tenaient par la main, essayant de détendre cette atmosphère tendue. Ils étaient en quête de preuve de l'existence de la seconde meute mais c'était aussi simple que de chercher une aiguille dans une meute de foin. L'Alpha n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis leur arrivée dans la forêt, ce qui rendait Kira nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Ca ne lui rappelait pas que de mauvais souvenirs.

_Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la mort d'Allison et le départ précipité de Lydia. Scott ne sortait presque plus, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même alors que Stiles était inconsolable. Il n'osait pas croire que sa confidente, sa meilleure amie ait pu le laisser ainsi sans éprouver le moindre remord. La meute n'était plus ce qu'elle était : Isaac avait, lui aussi, quitté Beacon Hills. Ne restaient plus que Kira, Scott, Stiles et Derek. Personne ne savait quoi faire, personne ne voulait être aidé. Tout le monde ne voulait qu'une seule chose : Oublier. Mais oublier, c'était renoncer à tant de souvenirs, sensations : c'était un sacrifice trop lourd à porter.  
La seule qui avait encore la force de faire avancer les choses était Malia : Elle ne connaissait pas leur peine, leurs remords, leur douleur. Elle tentait de remettre Stiles sur pied, le seul qui comptait vraiment pour elle.  
__De son côté, Kira était perdue, abandonnée. Elle avait, elle aussi, tenté d'améliorer les choses mais la vérité l'avait frappé en plein visage : Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Scott s'était fermé à elle, créant une distance qui lui brisait le cœur. Se sentait-il coupable de vouloir être avec elle alors qu'Allison n'était plus ?  
__Devait-elle lâcher prise et imiter Lydia ?  
__Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
__Elle avait finalement décidé de lui donner le choix, elle ne le forcerait pas.  
__Des semaines étaient passées et les choses s'étaient arrangées. Stiles voyait un nouvel avenir avec Malia alors que Scott s'entraînait de nouveau, souriant à certains moments.  
__Et Kira regardait ce bonheur de loin, coupable. Coupable de vivre à la place d'une autre, coupable de sa faiblesse et de son abandon. Elle ne se voyait plus que comme une moins que rien. Elle avait fini par croire que Scott l'avait oublié.  
__Et un soir, sa mère l'avait appelé, quelqu'un avait fait le déplacement pour la voir. Elle avait descendu les escaliers presque avec excitation et elle avait été clouée sur place quand elle avait vu Scott sur le seuil de la porte. Il lui avait souri maladroitement, tenant un simple bouquet de roses dans les mains. Elle n'avait pas bougé pendant de longues minutes alors que sa mère avait quitté les lieux.  
__Kira avait prononcé son nom, hésitante. Il lui avait répondu par un simple bonjour avant de lui tendre son cadeau fleuri. Elle s'en était saisie sans le lâcher du regard, pensant rêver. Un « je suis désolé » s'était échappé d'entre les lèvres de Scott avant qu'il ne prenne son visage dans ses mains avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas._

_\- Je suis désolé Kira. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'en m'isolant comme ça, tu en souffrirais, que tu te sentirais coupable. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, j'avais seulement besoin de réfléchir et quand tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je me suis rendu compte qu'il manquait une personne : Toi. Ça m'a fait comprendre que je tenais à toi, que je te voulais à mes côtés... Que je t'aimais comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.  
Elle l'avait fixé, complètement abasourdie alors qu'il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait eu un sourire gêné avant de lui dire :_

_-S'il te plaît, dit quelque chose. Ne te ferme pas à moi._

_Cette phrase, cette simple phrase avait eu un effet dévastateur sur Kira qui s'était approché de lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément._

\- Regardez-ça ! s'exclama Liam

Ils jetèrent un regard surpris vers lui avant de revenir sur leurs pas. Le jeune loup leur montra un tronc d'arbre qui semblait tout à fait banal au premier regard mais Scott l'observa plus en détail. Il discerna quelques taches de sang séché et des traces de griffes.

-Ils marquent leur territoire, fit Kira

-Je n'en sais absolument rien. Derek ne m'a jamais parlé de ce genre de choses.

-C'est étrange mais…

Lima se redressa, à l'affût, tous ses sens en éveil. Il embrassa le paysage du regard, un sifflement strident lui donnait la migraine depuis quelques secondes. Il crut voir quelque chose de brillant traverser les bois mais il n'eut pas le temps d'agir que le mal était déjà fait. Une flèche, venant de nulle part, atteignit Kira au flanc droit, la clouant à l'arbre. Elle hoqueta de surprise avant de crier sous la douleur brûlante qui l'envahit. Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue alors que des doigts frôlèrent, avec maladresse, la tige de métal.

-Kira ! Non merde !

Scott se précipita vers elle, complètement paniqué. Liam était resté sous le choc et n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il leva un regard coupable vers Scott qui essayait de retirer la flèche mais le moindre mouvement faisait hurler Kira de douleur.

-Ne touche à rien, s'exclama Liam, mieux vaut appeler quelqu'un.

-Deaton, vite ! Dit lui où nous sommes, aide le à se situer.

Liam hocha la tête avant de s'exécuter. Kira commençait à avoir froid et la douleur devenait insupportable même si Scott essayait de la drainer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avant de sourire. Elle pouvait voir les larmes perler sur ses joues alors qu'il la fixait, impuissant. Elle eut un faible sourire et ce fut le trou noir.

Scott fixait le bout de papier avec rage. Il n'avait pas regardé Kira ni même Deaton qui la recousait avec adresse. Liam servait d'assistant médical. La flèche avait été retirée et l'Alpha avait découvert un bout de papier enroulait autour. Il s'était empressé de le lire, la rage au cœur.

« Chers petits loups ou même Kitsune,

Nous sommes deux meutes dans une seule et même ville. Qui sera assez fort pour y rester ?  
Nous allons jouer ensemble sans compter le nombre de victimes. »

Scott était prêt à les tuer un par un. Ils pouvaient s'en prendre à lui mais pas à Kira.

OoO

Lydia attendait bien sagement dans le canapé, jambes croisés, rêveuse. Parrish était avec elle, légèrement stressé. Il cherchait un moyen de couvrir leur départ aux yeux du Sheriff. Il soupira avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il tourna son attention vers la Banshee qui semblait être plongée dans la contemplation de sa manucure.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? finit-il par demander

Elle le fixait avec curiosité, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'ai reçu un appel au secours de la part de Stiles. Je n'allais pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu ne comptes pas rester après tout ça ?

-Non, j'ai une vie qui m'attend au Canada.

Parrish appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, intéressé par le nouveau quotidien de la rouquine.

-Quel genre de vie ?

Elle soupira avant de se recoiffer rapidement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait lui qui lui poserait ce genre de questions. Devait-elle se sentir heureuse, touchée ?

-Le genre normal : je me lèvre, je vais à l'université, je vois mes amis, je rentre chez moi.

-Et Beacon Hills ne t'a pas manqué ?

-Une ville où tu ne peux pas avoir un équilibre ? Une ville où des gens veulent sans arrêt te tuer parce qu'ils sont soit disant des méchantes créatures mythologiques ? Non, je n'étais pas faite pour ça.

-Et tes amis ?

-Remplacés. Oubliés. Affaire classée, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Parrish remarqua que son visage était de marbre alors que son regard reflétait sa douleur, sa tristesse. Il comprit que la discussion était terminée. Il n'avait jamais réussi à cerner la jeune femme mais depuis son retour, il avait découvert des facettes de sa personnalité. Lydia était sensible mais cachait toujours ses faiblesses. Elle reporta son attention vers lui avec un sourire gêné. Il répondit par un sourire réconfortant alors que le regard de la Banshee était brillant de larmes.

-Et tu crois qu'ils sont heureux de me voir ?

Sa question resta en suspens quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Stiles et Malia. Lydia essuya rapidement ses larmes avant d'enfiler, de nouveau, son masque.

-Vous êtes en retard, lâcha Jordan

-On avait une affaire à régler, répondit Malia

-Mais maintenant, on est là. Alors au boulot.

Stiles claqua dans ses mains et la petite troupe s'empressa de trouver des indices dans le gigantesque loft de Derek. Stiles s'occupait du salon avec Parrish alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'occupaient de la chambre de Peter. Malia ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et se figea dans son mouvement. Elle vit un cadre brisé où trônait une photo d'elle, souriante et encore adolescente, et d'un homme, au sourire hésitant : Son père, Peter.

_Malia était allongée sur son lit, un stylo dans la bouche, un regard concentré sur ses cours. Il était dur pour elle de comprendre toutes ces formules mathématiques. C'était à peine si elle savait lire et compter. Mais elle s'accrochait coûte que coûte, et avec l'aide de Stiles, les choses s'amélioraient. Elle soupira et referma son manuel scolaire. Elle résista à l'envie de rejoindre Stiles. Depuis leur rencontre à Eichen house, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui c'était devenu comme une drogue.  
Elle se redressa en tailleur sur son lit et s'étira de tout son long avant de sursauter vivement quand sa porte s'ouvrit. Elle se figea net alors qu'un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Peter Hale se tenait devant elle, un large sourire sur le visage. Elle n'osait pas croire qu'elle avait cet homme comme un père, qu'elle avait pu lui faire confiance sans douter une seule seconde de son amour pour elle. Elle s'était bien trompée à ce sujet. Peter n'utilisait que les personnes utiles pour parvenir à ses fins.  
Elle se leva et lui fit face, son visage était de marbre._

_-Allons Malia, que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Fous le camp._

_-Voyons, je suis ton père._

_Le coup partit tout seul et Malia grogna quand le loup intercepta son mouvement avec une facilité inouïe. Ce sourire sournois qu'il affichait ne faisait que l'énerver d'avantage, et elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Elle se transforma, ses yeux bleus foudroyant ceux de son père. Elle tenta de l'attaquer de nouveau lais il l'envoya valser au sol._

_-Malia, je veux seulement parler._

_-Comment peux-tu être à ce point sans cœur ? Tu es censé être mon père ! Tu es censé t'occuper de moi et non m'utiliser à ta guise !_

_Sous la colère, elle s'empara d'une photo sur sa table de chevet avant de la fracasser sur le mur. Malia fit de nouveau face au loup avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas._

_-Je ne serais jamais une Hale._

_Elle quitta la chambre alors que Peter s'approchait de son lit, s'emparant du cadre brisé. Il eut un pincement au cœur en observant son image et celle de sa fille, tout sourire. Il la serra fort contre son cœur avant de disparaître comme un voleur. _

Malia n'aurait jamais cru que son père garderait cette photo. Elle eut mal au cœur en repensant à leurs nombreux conflits qu'elle regrettait à présent. Peter avait surchargé et être là pour elle. Il avait su être un père aimant. Elle essuya une larme au coin de sa joue.

-Malia ?

Elle se tourna vers Lydia qui semblait surprise de la voir si confuse. Elle rangea précipitamment la photo dans le tiroir. Elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître à la Banshee. Elles ne se connaissaient pas et préféraient restées méfiantes l'une envers l'autre.

-Oui ?

-Il n'y a plus rien à chercher ici, on peut partir.

Elle hocha la tête et suivit Lydia dans les escaliers. Quand elles furent descendues dans le salon, le coyote se réfugia aux côtés de Stiles qui semblait soucieux. La rouquine tourna un regard interrogateur vers Jordan.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Le Sheriff est au courant pour Stiles. Lâcha Parrish

-Comment ? s'étonna Malia

-Il m'a vu avec Stiles. Il a remarqué que le dossier de Peter avait disparu. On a fini par tout lui dire.

-Et ?

-Parrish est mon baby-sitter.

Il eut un éclat de rire et Lydia plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, essayant de reprendre son sérieux. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle et elle toussa.

-Pardon, souffla-t-elle.

Elle croisa le regard furieux de Stiles qui prit Malia par le poignet avant de quitter les lieux. La jeune femme l'observa faire avec un pincement au cœur. Jamais il ne l'aurait fixé ainsi pour une si petite chose.  
Pourquoi devenait-il aussi distant ?

Voilà à peine une heure qu'ils étaient sur la route qu'ils étaient déjà perdus. Stiles se gara sur le bas-côté en se frappant la tête contre le volant alors que Malia se débattait avec la carte. Leurs voix devenaient de plus en plus fortes et insupportables. Lydia soupira en fermant les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Malia tu lis la carte à l'envers !

-Facile à dire pour un gars qui étudie depuis l'enfance !

Le coyote quitta la voiture, furibonde, sous le regard interloqué des trois autres. Stiles ouvrit la portière, la rejoignant, presque paniqué.

-Mais ça n'a rien avoir Malia !

La portière claqua, laissant seuls Lydia et Parrish. Ils observaient le jeune couple s'époumonait l'un sur l'autre. C'était un spectacle fort divertissant mais rapidement ennuyant. Jordan se détourna en soupirant et croisa les bras derrière sa tête alors que Lydia fixait ses ongles sans grand intérêt.

-Ça ne m'avait franchement pas manqué, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

-De ? lâcha Parrish, curieux.

-Leurs gamineries.

-Tu avais réussi à vraiment tout oublier là-bas ?

Elle tourna un regard distrait vers lui avant de passer une main sur ses lèvres, visiblement en train de chercher une réponse.

-Entre autre, si on passe quelques détails.

-Et Allison et Aiden ?

-J'ai eu besoin de patience mais… S'il te plaît. Ne parle pas d'elle. C'est encore trop dur.

-Je vois. Et les autres ?

Lydia détourna son attention vers la vitre, Parrish comprit qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit. Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

-Tu n'as pas réussi à les oublier ?

Elle le détailla longuement avant de se redresser, la main sur la poignée.

-Je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier Stiles.

Elle l'ouvrit, claquant presque la porte une fois dehors. Elle fixa le couple, qui semblait s'être réconcilié, avec un malaise grandissant. Elle était revenue à Beacon Hills certes mais pas pour Peter… Le vide que Stiles avait laissé dans son cœur était trop grand. Elle avait senti ce besoin de le revoir. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, il ne la voyait plus et elle n'aspirait plus qu'à fuir de nouveau.

La route fut longue suite au problème d'itinéraire. Tout était silencieux, personne ne parlait, personne ne le voulait. Parrish jetait des regards à Lydia qui, elle, contemplait le ciel d'un noir d'encre tacheté d'étoiles brillantes. Stiles était concentré sur la route, les mains crispées sur le volant, et Malia dormait.  
Après quelques minutes, une petite ville apparut dans leur champ de vision, ainsi qu'un Manoir immense et lugubre. La Banshee leva un regard vers Stiles, s'apprêtant à l'entendre faire un commentaire à propos de vampire et de Dracula mais il resta muet, et elle se rendit compte que beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Ils avaient grandi.  
Ils prirent la décision de s'arrêter là pour la nuit. Ils se garèrent devant un petit motel et Stiles réveilla doucement Malia qui finit par le suivre en baillant. Ils allèrent à la réception et y trouvèrent une vieille femme en train de somnoler sur son siège. Parrish se racla la gorge et lui demanda, bien gentiment, une chambre pour la nuit. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il payait le prix demandé.  
Malia fut attirée par un gros cahier sur le bureau de bois. Elle s'en approcha et vit de nombreuses signatures. C'était un bottin où chaque client devait signer après avoir payé. Son cœur loupa un battement quand elle reconnut la signature.

-Peter… murmura-t-elle

-Pardon ? Lâchait la vieille dame.

Le coyote tourna son attention sur elle avant de sortir son portable de sa poche. Elle sélectionna une photo d'elle et de son père avant de tendre l'appareil à la réceptionniste.

-Reconnaissez-vous cet homme ?

-Hmm oui, il était ici, il y a deux, trois jours.

-Avec une femme ? demanda Stiles

-Oui, très charmante d'ailleurs.

-Merci beaucoup.

Elle échangea un regard avec Stiles puis ils rejoignirent leur chambre. C'était une petite pièce, pas de quoi héberger une famille de six personnes. Il y avait un fauteuil de cuir, une salle de bain minuscule mais avec une baignoire et un grand lit double.

-Un lit double ah. Lâcha Stiles

-Ça va poser problème ? demanda Parrish, moi je prends le fauteuil.

-Un peu oui.

-Je dors avec Stiles ! s'exclama Malia

-Comme par surprise ! ironisa Lydia avant de poser ses affaires.

-Lydia a besoin d'un lit, elle va râler sinon, rétorqua Stiles.

La Banshee avait perçu de la méchanceté dans sa voix et l'image du Nogistune lui revint en mémoire. Elle fut piquée à vif et se redresse brusquement. Elle foudroya le jeune homme du regard avant de prendre un oreiller et une vieille couverture.

-Je ne suis pas une princesse et non plus une peste Stiles !

Et sur ces mots, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain.

-Je prends la baignoire ! hurla-t-elle, sa voix tremblant sous la colère.

Malia eut un sourire victorieux avant de se jeter sur le lit double sous le regard réprobateur de Parrish.  
Les choses commençaient mal.

**OoO**

Peter attendit bien sagement que Pia sorte de la voiture, avec un malin sourire. Son regard de prédateur ne lâchait pas la fenêtre du dernier étage de l'immeuble. Il avait hâte que l'interrogatoire commence. La Banshee finit par le rejoindre et lui indiqua la porte d'entrée. Il pénétra dans l'immeuble, la jeune femme sur ses talons. Ils gravirent les nombreuses marches et finirent par faire face à une porte blindée sur le palier. Peter grimaça et vit le sourire confiant de Pia qui s'approcha de la porte. Elle sonna et attendit tranquillement, ordonnant au loup de se cacher. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine. Pia lui sourit avant de rentrer précipitamment, fermant derrière elle. Le loup manqua de faire une crise avant de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles quand un hurlement aigu retentit. Il risqua un regard vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme qui lui fit signe de venir. Il s'exécuta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai crié pourquoi ?

-Quelqu'un est mort ?

-Non.

-Alors ?

-Une Banshee expérimentée sait se servir de son cri pour bon nombre de choses.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Secret professionnel, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

Il fronça les sourcils. Décidément, cette Banshee cachait bien des surprises. Il finit par entrer dans l'appartement, aidant Pia à porter la chasseuse jusqu'à son lit. Une fois la tâche accomplie, Pia ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit un ruban adhésif. Elle attacha sa victime sur les bords du lit alors que Peter fixait le tableau d'affichage, ou plutôt de chasse, de la femme. Il y avait de nombreuses têtes de loups barrées d'une croix rouge mais la sienne était entourée plusieurs fois avec plusieurs mots « Disparu ? Brûlé vif dans un incendie. Aucune preuve »  
Il grimaça. Cette femme ne savait rien, elle le croyait mort. Il sortit ses griffes et se retourna brusquement, soucieux. Il finit par se précipiter vers le lit.

-Peter non, non ! NON !

Mais il était déjà trop tard, le coup partit, violent et le sang gicla avec horreur sur le mur.


	6. Chapter : Laisse-moi Jouer

**Disclamer: Cette série ne m'appartient pas ainsi que ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis**

* * *

_**Chapitre Cinq : Laisse-moi jouer **_

Peter descendit doucement les marches, rajustant sa veste de smoking bleue nuit. Son regard se promenait sur les nombreux décors de la salle d'opéra avec un haussement de sourcils. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé : Tous ces petites angelots à la française et ses colonnes dorées, à vomir. Il entendit un raclement de gorge et il se détourna de ses critiques pour tourner un regard intéressé vers Pia. Celle-ci était sagement assise dans son fauteuil de velours rouge, jambes croisées. Ses cheveux châtains tombés en cascade sur son épaule gauche et sa robe de soie noire lui allait à ravir. Il lui sourit avant de mimer une courbette et vint s'installer dans le fauteuil juste à côté d'elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là mais la Banshee lui assurait qu'il était important d'assister à cet opéra. Il avait fini par accepter à contrecœur.  
Par malchance, ils étaient arrivés beaucoup trop tôt et la représentation ne commençait pas avant un bon quart d'heure.  
Peter se pencha légèrement sur le côté, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Pia.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, son regard ne lâchant pas l'épais rideau rouge, ses doigts caressant le coin de sa mâchoire et son pied battait l'air au rythme d'une musique imaginaire. Cette jeune femme était décidément bien mystérieuse. Il caressa sa barbe, posant donc la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur dernière victime.

\- Quand fut ton premier cri ?

Sa voix était calme et lente, presque envoûtante. Pia glissa un regard étonné dans sa direction, restant muette quelques minutes avant de lui répondre :

\- Il y a dix ans. J'avais à peine quatorze ans quand j'ai crié pour la mort de mes parents. Je me suis réveillée devant leurs corps mutilés, déchiquetés par une bête sauvage. Je me suis sentie coupable quand je me suis rendue compte que j'aurais pu les sauver si j'avais été plus expérimentée.  
\- Je suis désolé pour…  
\- Ne t'apitoie pas sur mon sort.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son attention vers le rideau qui s'ouvrait lentement et les murmures de conversations moururent doucement.

\- Je suis impressionné, lui murmura-t-il

-On me le dit souvent, sourit-elle. Trêve de bavardage, ton chasseur est sur scène.

**OoO**

Liam franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la forêt. Ses doigts caressèrent l'écorce d'un arbre alors que son regard se perdait au fin fond des bois. Il était censé partir à l'autre bout de la ville pour trouver l'un des loups de la meute voisine. Scott devait logiquement l'accompagner mais il avait finalement décidé de rester auprès de Kira. Alors voilà que le jeune loup se retrouvait tout seul, c'était un moyen de prouver à son Alpha qu'il n'était plus novice mais il avait peur d'y laisser la vie. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer les recherches. Il était à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, ses sens animaux étaient en alerte. Il sortit ses griffes, marquant son passage sur chaque arbre qu'il croisait. Il tentait de se concentrer, de vider son esprit mais les images de ce jeune homme massacré par les loups rivaux lui donnaient la nausée : Il priait pour rester intact et vivant.

Au bout de longues heures, il déboucha sur une petite clairière où trônait une petite maison de briques rouge. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant : Le toit était sale, tacheté de mousse, les briques brunies par les années et une dizaine de motos se trouvaient dans un cabanon en bois rattaché à la maison.  
Liam voulut avancer mais il perçut, suite à un éclat de lumière, un fil très fin tendu entre deux arbres. Il déglutit difficilement, portant sa main à sa gorge avant de se pencher en avant, passant par-dessous. Il sursauta quand des rires se firent entendre hors de la maison. Il tourna un regard paniqué vers la gauche, apercevant deux hommes qui traînaient un corps inconscient. Le jeune loup fit tout de suite le rapprochement : Il était sur le territoire de la meute adverse. Pour lui, mieux valait foutre le camp sans hésiter. Mais la chance n'était pas de son côté, un loup tourna un regard dans sa direction avant de dire quelque chose à son partenaire. Ce dernier lâcha le bras de sa victime et bondit vers Liam, qui lui, ne réfléchit pas avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il se mit à courir à travers les bois, il sauta par-dessus un tronc mort avant de bifurquer brusquement sur la gauche, mais son ennemi était toujours sur ses talons. Le jeune loup ne pouvait pas retourner en ville, il ne devait pas risquer de dévoiler leur repère. Il s'arrêta derrière un arbre, calmant sa respiration, attendant que le loup arrive à sa hauteur. Il compta jusqu'à trois avant de se décaler sur le côté et de lui asséner un coup de poing en plein visage. L'horreur se lut sur son visage quand l'ennemi se saisit de son poignet avec un méchant sourire. Il l'empoigna par le col de sa veste avant de l'envoyer valser contre un tronc. Liam eut le souffle coupé et ne put se relever à temps, l'autre loup fondait déjà sur lui. Il se sentit soulevé de terre et la réception fut douloureuse, il cracha ses poumons alors que la colère prit possession de lui. Un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge, ses yeux prirent une teinte dorée, ses crocs poussés dans sa bouche et ses griffes mordirent la terre meuble. Il hurla tel un animal avant de se jeter sur le loup qui rit avant de l'empoigner par le cou, resserrant sa prise. Les pieds du jeune loup quittèrent le sol mais il ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et planta ses griffes dans la chair tendre. Il zébra son bras de huit longues bandes rouges sanguinolentes. Il y eut un hurlement de douleur et il fut de nouveau libre. Il fit face à son adversaire qui se tenait le bras en grognant. Il semblait aveuglé par la rage et Liam y vit un échappatoire. Il esquiva de côté et le frappa d'un coup de poing dans la cage thoracique avant de lui asséner un coup de genou dans le plexus solaire. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'envoya, la tête la première, contre un arbre. Il y eut un horrible craquement et il s'affaissa au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Le jeune loup tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur avant de redevenir humain. Il s'approcha du corps inconscient, cherchant son pouls du bout des doigts. Il n'était pas mort. Il s'empara de son portable et composa rapidement un numéro.

-Scott ? Oui, c'est moi. J'ai un colis à te faire récupérer.

**OoO**

Malia jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Manoir avant de prendre la main de Stiles dans la sienne et de partir vers la Jeep. Lydia ne lâchait pas l'immense bâtisse du regard. Ils y étaient rentrés et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie. A peine avait-elle posé le pied à l'intérieur de la pièce où avait été retrouvé le corps qu'elle avait eu envie de s'enfuir. Mais elle avait tout de même écouté la voix du vieil homme à travers la corde de son arbalète. Le mot Banshee et le mot loup n'avaient cessé de se répéter dans une macabre mélodie qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute : Peter s'était remis à tuer. Mais pourquoi ?

-Lydia ?

Elle sursauta et tourna un regard absent vers Parrish, celui-ci semblait inquiet de la voir aussi effacée.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui… Je pensais seulement…. Non laisse tomber.

Un coup de klaxon attira leur attention et ils échangèrent un regard agacé alors que Stiles leur faisait de grands gestes. Ils se décidèrent à rejoindre la voiture et grimpèrent à l'intérieur d'un même mouvement.

-C'est quoi le plan ? demanda Parrish

-J'ai questionné le jardinier. Il m'a dit que Mr George avait l'habitude de se rendre dans un bar près de la limite de la ville.

-J'aimerais bien savoir dans quel type de bar il s'aventurait, lâcha Malia

-Dans le genre peu aimable à mon avis, répondit Lydia

La rouquine n'avait pas eu tort, il n'y avait rien d'aimable une fois la porte poussée. Les murs étaient peints dans un pourpre qui vous piquait les yeux, le sol était en simple parquet cabossé où le vernis s'écaillait par endroit, de nombreuses fissures couraient sur le plafond et les lampes diffusaient une lumière jaunâtre. Un tapis en peau de bête recouvrait le sol et de nombreuses têtes d'animaux ornées les murs, des fusils étaient entrecroisés et fixés aux murs.  
Quatre gros durs en blousons de cuir et à la barbe grisonnante étaient accoudés au bar. Ils tournèrent un regard perçant vers les quatre nouveaux arrivants. Stiles déglutit difficilement alors que Parrish porta une main à son revolver dissimulé dans sa ceinture.

-Bah tiens, v'là quatre gosses qui veulent jouer aux gros durs, lâcha l'un des types

Les trois autres ricanèrent avant de finir le contenu de leur verre.

-Des amis de Mr. George je présume ? sourit Lydia

-V'là qu'elle joue la curieuse.

-Elle t'a posé une question, répondit froidement Malia

Stiles posa une main sur son épaule, lui intimant de se calmer mais elle se dégagea, poings serrés. L'un des quatre hommes se leva et s'approcha de Malia, les sourcils froncés. Il renifla plusieurs fois avant de gratter sa barbe.

-Ca sent pas le loup mais ça pue quand même

-Arrête de dire des conneries William

-J'te dis que c'est vrai ! Mes sens de chasseurs ne sont pas si rouillés.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de Malia qui eut un geste de recul. Parrish était prêt à intervenir alors que Stiles commençait légèrement à paniquer. Lydia observait la scène dans son coin.

-Elle est pas humaine. Les gars, elle est pas… !

Il eut le souffle coupé quand le poing de Malia l'atteignit en pleine gorge et il n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'elle lui claqua violement la tête contre le coin de la table. Les trois autres chasseurs se levèrent de leur tabouret et pointèrent leur pistolet sur eux.

-C'est sûrement elle qui a tué George. Faut la tuer avant qu'elle ne tue un autre chasseur.

-Bien dit Wilson.

Il s'apprêtait à tirer mais Parrish fut plus rapide, il dégaina son arme et l'atteignit en pleine épaule. Malia fonça et s'empara d'une chaise avant de la fracasser sur le crâne du dénommé Wilson, il s'écroula au sol dans un soupir de douleur. Puis le coyote fit face au troisième qui était bien décidé à lui tirer dessus mais elle lui tordit sauvagement le poignet avant de s'emparer d'une bouteille de whisky avant de la briser sur sa tempe. Elle le regarda s'effondre au sol avant d'essuyer ses mains sur son jean. Puis elle eut un petit sourire satisfait et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres. Parrish soupira et, avec l'aide de Stiles, attachèrent le chasseur blessé sur une chaise. Celui-ci se débattait comme un beau diable mais la douleur finit par le faire taire.  
Stiles lui fit face et se racla la gorge :

-Qui était Mr George ?

-Votre machin l'a tué ! Posez-lui la question !

Malia montra les crocs, prête à riposter mais Parrish la réprimanda avant de lui dire d'aller dehors. Ce qu'elle fit avec amertume.

-Je repose ma question : Qui était Mr George ?

-Un ancien chasseur, la fierté d'la ville. Il nous avait sauvé d'une invasion d'loups y'a d'ça deux ans. C'était un bon ami.

-Est-ce que le nom de Peter Hale lui était familier ?

-Oui, il l'avait croisé quand il était allé à Beacon Hills. Mais il chassait que les Alphas.

-Eh bien merci beaucoup pour ces réponses. Lâcha Lydia

Elle s'empara d'un cendrier en verre sur une table avant de le fracasser sur le crâne du chasseur. Elle quitta le bar sous le regard étonné de Stiles.

Lydia claqua avec agacement la porte de leur chambre et fit face à Malia. Celle-ci semblait très calme. Elle était assise sur le lit, mains sur les genoux.

-Tu es impossible.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as failli nous faire tuer !

-Il me menaçait !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu ne te contrôles pas. A la moindre remarque, tu te transformes. Si tu étais restée calme, il n'aurait rien vu !

Un éclat bleuté brilla dans le regard de Malia qui tentait de contenir sa colère. Elle croisa le regard de Stiles alors que Lydia avait croisé les bras, se rendant dans la salle de bain. Elle n'aurait jamais cru craquer aussi facilement.

-Au moins, je sais me rendre utile ! répliqua Malia

-Que… !

-Je n'ai pas quitté Beacon Hills, je suis restée ! J'ai aidé Stiles. Je ne suis pas une lâche ! Je ne suis pas comme toi !

-Les filles… tenta Parrish

-Ferme-la ! Aboya Malia, ce que je dis est vrai. Je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça ! Elle n'a plus rien à faire ici, qu'elle retourne dans son pays.

Toute trace de colère avait disparu sur le visage de Lydia, ses yeux luisaient de larmes et elle traversa la salle rapidement alors que Stiles restait de marbre, lui qui l'avait pourtant toujours défendu. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, il ne croisa même pas son regard.

-Tu penses la même chose ? Que je ne suis qu'une lâche ?

Il ne répondit pas et la rouquine y vit comme une confirmation. Elle quitta la chambre avant de marcher quelques temps sur le palier. Toutes ses barrières s'étaient brisées d'un seul coup. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le monde s'acharnait sur elle. Ce sentiment d'abandon ne faisait que s'accentuer d'avantage, la colère et l'envie de se défendre n'étaient plus que songes cachés dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'on lui annoncerait ça à la figure et surtout pas Malia.  
Peut-être avait-elle raison ? Qu'avait-elle fait depuis son retour ? Rien, à part crier pour la mort d'un pauvre garçon.  
Elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur avant de plonger sa tête dans ses bras. Elle s'était toujours montrée forte, imperturbable face aux remarques mais depuis la mort d'Allison quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Quelque chose que même les années ne pouvaient recoller. Cette chose ? L'espoir. Elle se souvenait de ce cri puissant qui s'était échappé d'entre ses lèvres, ce nom qu'elle avait hurlé, impuissante, le corps de Stiles contre le sien.  
Et puis cette impuissance quand elle avait vu son corps sans vie dans les bras de Scott, cette rage sourde qu'elle avait porté sur Stiles, remords et regrets envahissants son corps.

-ELLE A PERDU SA MEILLEURE AMIE ET UN AMI ! TU ES SANS CŒUR ! VOUS ETES VRAIMENT DES GAMINS ! beugla une voix.

Elle sursauta quand une porte claqua et elle resta les yeux rivés sur le sol alors que des pas se faisaient entendre. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et elle tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Parrish lui sourit timidement et entoura ses épaules d'un bras rassurant. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur humaine. Elle était tout de même étonnée qu'il fasse autant attention à elle. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé avant son départ.  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues minutes, l'un essayant de rassurer l'autre, l'autre essayant de paraître forte. Puis une phrase, presque enfantine, s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Lydia. Une phrase qui attrista Jordan :

-Je veux rentrer chez moi.

**OoO**

Liam était rentré depuis quelques heures déjà, il regardait Kira grimacer à chaque pas et était impressionné par la volonté qui animait la jeune femme. Elle avait bien évolué au fil des années. Il passa une main sur la manche de son pull arrachée et ferma les yeux quelques instants.  
Le loup qu'ils avaient capturé dans la forêt croupissait dans la cave des McCall. Liam voulait le questionner mais Scott lui avait demandé d'être patient.  
Il sentit une tape sur son épaule et il leva les yeux vers le visage souriant de Kira avant que celle-ci ne s'assoit à côté de lui. L'Alpha descendit les escaliers et vint à leur rencontre. Il semblait soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du loup alors ? demanda Liam

-Une chose à la fois, je…

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et Scott s'empara de son portable, il fixa l'écran en fronçant les sourcils avant de s'éloigner dans la cuisine.

-Non…Non ! Je t'ai dit de te débrouiller ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à échouer !

Kira et Liam échangèrent un regard surpris.

A qui l'Alpha s'adressait-il ?


	7. Excuses

Oh Mon dieu... Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer! Je suis tellement désolée de m'être absentée autant de temps, vous pouvez me frapper pour ma négligence!  
J'ai été tellement prise par mes examens et mes études que j'ai laissé ma fiction de côté. Je suis impardonnable T_T Mais! Parce qu'il y a un mais! Je suis de retour et je compte bien vous poster la suite! J'ai tout écrit à la main, il ne me reste plus qu'à corriger et retaper sur l'ordi! Je reviens en forme et encore désolée pour cette longue absence mais j'avais mes raisons. En tout cas ma fiction est clôturée et je reprendrais le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.  
Il faut avouer que j'avais perdu un peu la fois mais le Stydia est revenu en force alors me revoilà! Bref, je m'emmêle les pinceaux.

Donc voilà, je posterai à partir de ce WE, d'ici là je vous laisse le loisir de me crier aux oreilles pour mon esprit lent (comme celui d'un poisson rouge!)

De gros bisous et un GRAND Pardon! X_X Je me rattraperai!

XoXo.


	8. Chapter 6: Un Passé bien mouvementé

**Bonsoir! Et oui c'est bien moi! Je poste enfin la suite avec un grooooos retard, encore désolée... **  
**J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes! Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont redonné envie de continuer cette fiction.**  
**En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!**

_**Disclamer: **_Cette série ne m'appartient pas comme ces personnages, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

_**Chapitre Six : Un passé bien mouvementé.**_

_Des yeux rouges luisaient dans la nuit, se dissimulant dans les buissons au bord de la route. Une légère brise nocturne passa sur le pelage de la bête qui se redressa sur ses pattes arrières pour observer avec plus de facilité la maison de l'autre côté du chemin de macadam. La bâtisse semblait dater du XIX siècle, les carreaux étaient reconnaissables comme étant des Tiffany merveilleusement bien décorés. Il y eut un mouvement dans le jardin et l'animal vit la silhouette d'un homme. Il sauta sur l'occasion et bondit à travers la route, ses muscles puissants roulant sous son pelage. Il restait tout de même discret, ses pattes ne faisant pas le moindre bruit quand elles touchaient le sol. Il passa le portail en métal noir et se faufila dans les bosquets magnifiquement entretenus, ornant la petite pelouse devant l'entrée. L'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans la cabane du fond. Les oreilles de la bête se dressèrent quand il entendit une voix féminine s'aventurer dehors. Une voix, sûrement celle de l'homme, lui intima de rentrer dans la demeure. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. La bête y vit une très bonne opportunité. Il se prépara à passer à l'action, ses yeux rubis ne lâchant pas ses proies. Il contracta ses muscles et dans une rapidité étonnante fondit sur la femme qui hurla d'effroi et de surprise quand elle le vit bondir sur elle. Les crocs se refermèrent dans la chair si blanche et si tendre de son cou. Le frêle corps s'effondra au sol et l'animal acheva sa proie à coups de dents. Il releva le museau poissé de sang avant de grogner quand il vit l'homme approcher, une arbalète dans les mains. Il visait la créature et s'apprêtait à tirer mais il fut trop lent et sa gorge fut prise par les crocs. Une giclée de sang souilla le beau pelage de l'animal qui se retira sans un bruit._

La pelle heurta de nouveau la terre avant de s'y retirer, agrandissant le trou déjà formé. Ce mouvement répétitif comblait le lourd silence qui s'était installé dans la forêt de pins de la petite ville de Californie. Mais le bruit finit par cesser et l'ustensile tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. La jeune femme se redressa et étira son dos avant de tourner son regard vers le cadavre dissimulé dans un sac de toile, un bras dépensé mollement. Son visage était de marbre et elle ne semblait pas faire attention à la personne debout à ses côtés. Celle-ci était visiblement irritée et elle croisa les bras avant de taper dans une motte de terre. Son t-shirt était tâché de sang ainsi que ses bras. Ils ne s'échangeaient pas le moindre regard, ce rendait la situation gênante. La jeune femme essuya ses mains pleines de terre sur ses genoux avant de soupirer, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver l'homme davantage. Il lui fit face, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle l'ignorait royalement.

« Tu comptes continuer à m'ignorer comme ça longtemps ? »

Elle leva un énervé dans sa direction avant de s'emparer de la pelle et de se remettre à creuse mais il l'interrompit dans son geste.

« Réponds-moi tout de suite.  
\- Je n'ai rien à dire. Maintenant lâche-moi.  
\- Arrête. »

Elle se dégagea brusquement, le foudroyant du regard avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Elle resserra sa prise sur la pelle, prête à riposter s'il tentait de s'approcher de nouveau, ce qu'il fit. Le bout de l'outil pénétra dans la paume de sa main, un long filet de sang se mit à couler le long de son avant-bras. Il avait toujours cette même mine soucieuse.

« Pourquoi t'énerver sur moi alors que tu ne détournais même pas le regard avant ?  
\- Parce que je t'avais demandé de l'épargner et tu ne l'as pas fait.  
\- Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque que les chasseurs nous retrouvent.  
\- Tu te fous bien des risques ! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est tuer. C'est un plaisir malsain que tu adores et que je ne supporte pas. »

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre avant de s'en détourner, retenant un haut le cœur. Ces petits jeux macabres allaient la rendre malade.

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenue sur ce que j'étais réellement. »

Sa voix n'était pas emplie de moquerie comme à son habitude mais elle reflétait son profond sérieux. Il n'avait pas tort, il l'avait bel et bien mise en garde.

« J'ai toujours cru qu'il y avait du bon en toi.  
\- Il n'y en a plus depuis longtemps.  
\- Soit. Alors la prochaine fois que tu tues quelqu'un… »

Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre ses joues et son parfum sucré.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te sauver Peter Hale. »

Et sur ces mots, elle partir vers le 4x4, laissant le loup avec comme seule compagnie, ses remords et la sale besogne à terminer.

**OoO**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la bagarre dans le bar malfamé où trainait Mr. George et les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant. Lydia restait muette et espérait secrètement s'échapper, Malia et Stiles restaient de leur côté puis restait Parrish qui se sentait de trop. Ce dernier n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une simple dispute aurait pu autant dégrader les choses. C'était à peine s'ils avaient avancé dans leur mission. Le jeune Stilinski avait changé de tactique mais ne voyait pas vraiment de résultats.  
Ils avaient quitté la petite ville de Mr. George pour se rendre dans une autre bourgade de campagne du nom de Portland. Rien de bien intéressant à voir, seuls les habitants semblaient accueillants et il y avait à peine de quoi manger. Ca faisait bien une journée entière que tout le monde fixait Lydia en quête de réponse mais elle était aussi perdue qu'eux. Elle n'arrivait plus à gérer entre le rejet des autres et son rôle dans la mission. Heureusement, Jordan l'aidait à porter ce fardeau et restait avec elle lors de leurs modestes repas. Le plus souvent, ils ne parlaient pas ou très peu mais la simple présence de l'autre suffisait. La rouquine s'empêchait de penser à son ancienne complicité avec Stiles mais elle finissait toujours par jeter l'éponge. Pourquoi est-ce que tout était aussi compliqué ? Au moins, elle avait trouvé un ami dans la personne de Parrish. Celui-ci l'écoutait quand elle racontait sa nouvelle vie, ses yeux pétillant de bonheur, dévoilant une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Il était content qu'elle se confie ainsi à lui.

Stiles souleva le rideau transparent du bout des doigts, observant Lydia et Jordan en pleine discussion. Elle avait une carte posée sur les genoux et le policier ne lâchait pourtant pas la rouquine du regard. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de fulminer intérieurement. Contre qui ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il soupira avant de sentir une présence derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, croisant le regard interrogateur de Malia. Il lui sourit timidement avant de s'écarter de la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le lit et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci se détendit à son contact. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, embrassant le sommet de son crâne avec tendresse. Il essaya de savourer ce moment mais son esprit était toujours préoccupé par les deux personnes qui se trouvaient dehors. Il pouvait entendre leurs voix étouffées derrière le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ?  
\- Rien, tout va bien, je suis seulement fatigué.  
\- Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, tu peux tout me dire.  
\- Je vais bien.  
\- Tu mens. »

Il tourna un regard surpris vers elle alors qu'elle s'était redressée, l'air grave. Il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis des mois. Il se tordit les mains.

« Ton cœur bat irrégulièrement. Tu mens.  
\- Malia…  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse à ce point mais je vais finir par trouver. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain alors que Stiles se prenait la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Il ne faisait pas confiance à Parrish, il évitait Lydia et il cachait des choses à Malia. Il se mordit l'ongle du pouce. Son regard fut attiré par le journal au pied du lit. Il s'en saisit, et un article en particulier attira son attention. Il le lut à voix basse :

« Une femme sauvagement égorgée chez elle. »

Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à lire les quelques lignes avec empressement. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'osait pas y croire. Malia se pencha vers lui et fixa l'article avec surprise. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et le jeune homme se leva du lit avant de marcher en faisant de grandes enjambées. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée, faisant sursauter Lydia et Parrish qui se décollèrent brusquement. Il leur tendit le journal et Jordan s'en saisit, la Banshee lisant par-dessus son bras. Stiles bouillonnait d'impatience pendant que sa petite copine les rejoignait, ignorant sa rivale. Le policier leva le regard vers le reste du groupe.

« On a trouvé une piste à suivre » sourit Stiles

Il sauta sur place et courut dans le motel, faisant ses valises avec rapidité. La coyote alla le rejoindre, non sans avoir foudroyé Lydia du regard au passage. Celle-ci trembla et sursauta quand elle sentit la main protectrice de Jordan sur son épaule.

Lydia parcourait les rayons des surgelés sans y prêter attention, elle avait une liste de course bien précise et elle n'allait pas perdre son temps à saliver devant des glaces. Elle dépassa le stand des légumes et se retrouva dans le coin des pâtes. Elle en prit deux paquets avant de les mettre dans son caddy. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au papier dans sa main et leva son regard vers la plus haute étagère en soupirant. Qui avait besoin de sauce bolognaise extra-viande ? Elle pariait pour Stiles mais ne préférait pas s'en assurer. Elle allait appeler un chef de rayon mais elle entendit des pas à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et reconnut son ancien meilleur ami. Il ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard et s'empara de la sauve avant de la mettre dans le caddy alors que Lydia fulminait contre lui. Il s'apprêtait à partir et elle se saisit du pain de mie avant de le lui lancer dessus. Il fit volte-face, visiblement surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
\- C'est quoi ton problème ?  
\- Tout va très bien  
\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! Tu te crois intelligent et mature avec ta barbe et tes petits airs mais t'es toujours cet ado de dix-sept ans qui n'assume rien. C'est toi qui m'as fait revenir ! Toi qui as demandé mon aide ! Je suis venue car tu avais besoin de moi mais je ne comprends pas ton comportement ! »

Il ne répondit rien, préférant la fixer, silencieux. Elle serra les poings avant de s'approcher de lui sous les regards curieux des clients.

« Si tu as du ressentiment à mon égard autant me le dire tout de suite au lieu de rester muet. Arrête de jouer à l'idiot avec moi. »

Elle le défia du regard avant de le pousser et de tourner les talons sans rien ajouter. Stiles la regarda partir, choqué de sa réaction. Il ramassa le sachet de pain avant de le remettre dans le caddy en soupirant. Derrière lui, se tenait Malia qui avait bien sûr tout entendu.

**OoO  
**  
Liam se tenait devant le loup, le regard fixe, le visage de marbre. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait été attaché sur cette chaise. Il n'avait réclamé ni à boire ni à manger. On aurait dit une poupée de cire. Le jeune loup venait le voir toutes les heures pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours bien vivant. Il se demandait si c'était lui qui avait tiré sur Kira dans la forêt. A cette pensée, il serra les dents. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, elle avait su s'en remettre facilement. C'était une véritable battante. Liam s'approcha du loup quand la porte arrière s'ouvrit à la volée. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. Scott semblait furieux alors que Kira semblait fatiguée. Elle croisa le regard du prisonnier avec inquiétude, celui-ci se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Encore une fois, il ne disait rien, il observait. L'Alpha avait beau lui poser une tonne de questions, elles restaient toutes sans réponse, agitant sa partie animale. Le jeune loup pouvait voir la haine brûler dans son regard alors que ses griffes apparurent. Le prisonnier fixa une nouvelle fois le kitsune avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Scott vit tout de suite rouge et fondit sur lui, le rouant de coups, la rage avait fait disparaître la raison du jeune homme. Liam essaya de l'arrêter mais il n'était pas assez fort et il se prit la tête dans les mains quand il vit la main de Scott s'abaisse furieusement vers la gorge de l'ennemi : le sang gicla et la tête roula doucement sur le sol. Le silence fut brusque, les deux bêtas tournèrent un regard médusé vers leur Alpha qui fixait le corps sans tête avec surprise. Il chancela avant de tomber en arrière. Kira vint à son aide, l'emmenant loin du macabre spectacle. Liam fronça les narines à cause de l'odeur rouillée du sang. Il allait se retirer quand un détail attira son attention. Il s'approcha du corps et le poussa en avant. Dans le dos du cadavre, se trouvait un tatouage triangulaire particulièrement complexe. Il n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de se saisir de son téléphone, s'empressant de composer un numéro.

« Liam ?  
\- Deaton, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un symbole triangulaire appartenant aux loups ?  
\- Sans image, je ne peux rien te dire.  
\- Je te l'envoie. »

Il raccrocha et se dépêcha de prendre une photo et de l'envoyer à l'ancien émissaire qui lui répondit que ça ne lui disait rien. Liam soupira avant de décider d'enquêter. Pour commencer, un tour dans le dossier des créatures surnaturelles s'imposait.

**OoO**

Ils roulaient depuis deux longues heures sans prononcer un mot. De la musique comblait le silence tandis que le conducteur tapotait nerveusement le volant. Il risqua un regard dans le rétroviseur, observant ses passagers. Il croisa le regard furieux de Lydia et se ravisa. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se saisit de son portable et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Il posa le téléphone dans l'accoudoir et mit le mode haut-parleur.

« Stiles ?  
\- Scott ! Comment ça va mon vieux ?  
\- Ca peut aller et toi ? Ca avance ? »

Lydia fronça les sourcils, l'Alpha semblait tendu, rien dans sa voix n'était calme. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il trafiquait.

« Doucement mais sûrement.  
\- Dépêche-toi Stiles, on n'a pas tout notre temps. »

Cette phrase fit tiquer la Banshee qui s'empara du téléphone sous le regard surpris des autres. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces cachotteries. Elle avait bien le droit de savoir.

« Scott, c'est Lydia. Je me posais une question… Tu as des nouvelles de Derek ? »

Il y eut un long silence presque lourd pendant lequel personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Scott semblait surpris mais finit par répondre, hésitant :

« Il va bien, il traîne un peu vers son…euh non il est parti en France voir Chris. »

La Banshee rendit son téléphone à Stiles avant de se mordre le pouce, soucieuse. Pourquoi changer d'explications comme ça ? Pourquoi ce mensonge ? Elle soupira, croisant le regard interrogateur de Parrish. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Scott puisse être aussi mystérieux, lui qui était d'habitude si honnête. Et puis où se trouvait réellement Derek ? Pourquoi le cacher ? Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions et Lydia allait y répondre même si elle devait se mettre les autres à dos. Les secrets n'avaient plus de valeurs à ses yeux, seul comptait la vérité. Elle croisa les bras, pensive, se demandant ou se trouvaient Peter et cette Banshee.  
Elle finit par s'endormir avant qu'une vive douleur ne lui vrille les tempes ainsi que les poumons. Elle resta sans voix, sa bouche avait être ouverte, aucun son n'en sortait. Elle se sentit défaillir et tapa comme une furie contre la vitre. Le conducteur s'arrêta et la Banshee sentit du véhicule, faisant quelques pas avant de hoqueter plusieurs fois. Elle serra ses bras contre son ventre avant de fermer les yeux. Tout s'était autour d'elle et seul son cri perçant résonna dans la nuit noire. Les trois autres la fixèrent, médusés alors qu'elle se relevait en tremblant, le regard baissé vers ses chaussures. Sa voix n'était presque plus qu'un murmure.

« J'ai vu… Un cadavre… Et Peter m'est apparu juste après. Je..Je crois qu'ils sont.. à San Diego. »

**OoO**

La nuit était tombée sur la ville de Beacon Hills et la forêt semblait plus effrayante que d'ordinaire. A travers les fourrés se trouvaient deux silhouettes masculines. Seuls les yeux reflétaient par la lueur argentée de la lune permettait de les différencier. L'un avait pupilles d'un rouge écarlate, l'autre en avait des dorées. Ce dernier s'approcha de la falaise qui surplombait la ville.

« Tu connais cette ville ? »

La silhouette aux yeux rouges se rapprocha de lui, hochant la tête, ses mains grandes ouvertes.

« Beacon Hills sera bientôt à moi et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher ! Je serais le Roi ! »

* * *

**L'Alpha ennemi entre enfin en scène! Les choses vont se corser dans les prochains chapitres. Je vous annonce que le dernier chapitre sera le chapitre 15. **  
**Le chapitre Sept s'intitule "Le calme avant la Tempête" au programme: Peter &amp; Pia progressent dans leur traque, une découverte du côté de Scott et un petit passage centré sur Lydia. **

**Voilà! Bon WE et à la semaine prochaine!**  
**Claire.**


	9. Chapter 7: Le calme avant la Tempête

_**Chapitre Sept : Le calme avant la tempête.**_

Peter se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, il n'avait pas bien dormi et la clim ne marchait pas. Il était couvert de sueur et ses draps collaient à sa peau. Il se redressa et remarqua la note posée sur le lit voisin, impeccablement fait. La Banshee avait-elle dormi ? Il se leva et se saisit du papier avec hâte. Elle était partie prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il soupira avant de se dire qu'ils étaient bel et bien en froid. Pourtant, il l'avait prévenue : Tuer était sa drogue. L'en priver était un acte suicidaire. Cette Pia pouvait faire à sa guise, il n'allait pas se plier à ses exigences. Peter Hale n'obéissait à personne.  
Il fila sous la douche sans attendre avant de s'habiller tranquillement. Il prit les clés de la chambre et descendit dans le restaurant. Arrivé là-bas, il reconnut sa partenaire qui buvait son café, ne lui adressant pas le moindre regard. Il grogna et se rendit au buffet, fourrant dans son assiette toute la charcuterie qu'il pouvait. Il s'installa à une table au hasard et se mit à manger sans appétit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'observer. Il fallait avouer que sans elle, il serait mort plus d'une fois et que sans elle, il ne pouvait traquer celui qui voulait lui faire la peau. Et puis, il aimait bien son côté inaccessible, il l'appréciait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait une fille comme elle, prête à l'aider. Il avala le reste de son bacon avant de se lever et de s'asseoir devant elle. Elle posa sa tasse, l'air blasé. Peter se retint de faire une remarque cinglante.

« Bon écoute, on a à parler.  
\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.  
\- Mais moi si alors tu m'écoutes.  
\- Soit. »

Elle appuya ses coudes sur la table et le fixa d'un regard perçant. Il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant.

« J'ai indéniablement besoin de toi. C'est évident. Sans toi, je vais crever en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Alors voilà, je te promets de t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil si tu me promets de trouver le vrai responsable. »

Elle continuait de le regarder, imperturbable, ses mains pianotaient sur la table à un rythme calme et régulier. Elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever sous le regard interdit de Peter. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Soit, j'accepte. »

Et elle s'en alla, sans rien ajouter mais Peter pouvait bien imaginer le fond de sa pensée.

« Mais je ne te fais plus confiance. »

OoO

Peter entra dans la chambre et se figea, son regarda ne lâchait pas Pia, assise en tailleur sur le sol, semblant chercher quelque chose. Des diverses photos étaient éparpillées autour d'elle et elle les observait une à une. Il se racla la gorge, la tirant de sa concentration. Elle le fusilla du regard avant de lui demander de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit. Il se plaça à ses côtés et fut rongé par la curiosité. Il reconnut quelques visages familiers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- J'enquête. Toutes les photos que tu vois là, sont tes ennemis.  
\- Autant que ça ?  
\- Oui. Je cherche le tueur potentiel. »  
Ses mains touchaient les visages avec délicatesses avant de s'arrêter sur une photo en particulier. Elle prit un peu de recul et Peter baissa le regard. Cheveux noirs, peau métissée, yeux marron, mâchoire asymétrique. Il eut un vilain sourire.  
« Scott McCall.  
\- Il me paraît louche. C'est un Alpha, tu as essayé plusieurs fois de lui voler son titre. Il a bien des motifs.  
\- Scott est un Alpha ridicule, il ne serait pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes à se faire à son sujet.  
\- Sûr ?  
\- Sûr.  
\- Soit. »  
Elle balança la photo sous un lit puis continua ses recherches. Peter ne connaissait que la moitié des individus mais son regard fut attiré par un visage qu'il connaissait bien.  
« Lui en serait capable.  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Gustave, un vieux chasseur qui a déjà tenté de me tuer, il y a de cela un an. »

OoO

Une journée entière passée à espionner des chasseurs. De l'ennui et de la paresse. Rien n'avait bougé, ils n'avaient pas quitté l'immeuble une seule seconde. Peter soupira avant de se redresser et de poser ses jumelles au sol. Il se trouvait dans un studio en face de sa proie, il avait étudié le moindre de ses mouvements. Pia était assise en tailleur, sa tête appuyée contre le mur, elle tentait de rattraper sa nuit. Le loup n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver cela touchant. Il vint vers elle et s'accroupit. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule et elle sursauta. Il croisa son regard fatigué.  
« Qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
\- Rien, ils n'ont pas bougé mais on devrait penser à rentrer, il va faire nuit. »  
Elle hocha la tête avant de se redresser et d'enfiler son manteau. Peter rangea le matériel avec empressement. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester inactif, c'était un homme d'action, pas un simple espion. Il suivit la Banshee jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble. Ils allaient grimper en voiture quand le loup reconnut une odeur peu amicale. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que sa partenaire fut brusquement tirée en arrière et plaquée au sol. Le canon froid d'un revolver se posa sur sa tempe. Elle lança un regard perdu vers son compagnon qui se tourna vers l'agresseur.  
« Vous pensiez qu'on ne vous avait pas vu ? Vous êtes aussi discrets qu'un troupeau d'éléphants. »  
Il ricana avant de claquer sa langue contre son palais. Un autre homme surgit de nulle part et frappa Peter entre les omoplates. Il se retrouva projeté contre la voiture, une lame sur la gorge. Il tenta de se débattre mais la douleur fut telle qu'il dut abandonner l'idée. Il regarda la Banshee qui avait fermé les yeux, ses lèvres remuant sous la diction d'une prière muette. Allait-elle hurler pour sa mort ? Etait-ce déjà la fin ? Il se concentra sur les battements de cœur de ses ennemis, celui derrière lui puait la peur à plein nez. Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres ? Il se détacha doucement du capot avant de le saisir par le col et de le balancer sur son partenaire de chasse. Celui-ci tira sous la surprise et s'écroula au sol. Le loup fondit sur eux et cogna leur tête l'une contre l'autre. Il se dirigea vers Pia et l'aida à se relever, elle chancela et il la prit dans ses bras. La peur pouvait se lire sur son visage tandis qu'elle restait figée de longues minutes. Il lui frotta le dos pour la faire réagir et elle finit par bouger, posant ses lèvres contre sa joue. Il en fut surpris.  
« Merci Peter. »  
Elle se détacha et s'en alla, troublée et confuse. Peter la regarda partir, la bouche entrouverte, le cœur battant.

* * *

Ils étaient là où se trouvait le repère de la meute adverse. Liam avait trouvé l'endroit sans difficultés, il y avait emmené Scott et Kira, cette dernière se portait beaucoup mieux et avait insisté pour venir. Maintenant, ils étaient cachés dans les fourrés et attendaient bien sagement que quelques loups se décident à montrer le bout de leur nez. Ils guettaient depuis deux heures déjà et la Bêta commençait à avoir des crampes. Il se décala légèrement, bousculant la jeune femme par accident, il s'excusa rapidement. L'Alpha lui intima de se taire, ce qu'il fit en grimaçant. Il tendit l'oreille quand la porte de la maisonnette s'ouvrit sur cinq personnes, celle-ci parlaient bruyamment et se taquinaient. Deux d'entre eux semblaient à cran. Scott huma l'arc et fut surpris de ne sentir que seulement deux odeurs animales, trois membres qui se trouvaient là étaient humains.  
« Ils parlent mal, lâcha Kira  
\- C'est-à-dire ? s'étonna Liam  
\- Leur accent… Il est étranger, ils ne viennent pas d'Amérique.  
\- On dirait bien. »  
Ils s'échangèrent des regards entendus. Il était inutile de tenter de parler avec eux. Il fallait donc trouver un autre moyen d'enquêter sur cet Alpha.  
« Matthew Stevenson est un imbécile ! » hurla un loup.  
Liam avait enfin une piste à suivre.

OoO

Liam était à peine arrivé dans le loft de Derek qu'il se précipita dans la pile de dossiers. Scott et Kira le rejoignirent, l'aidant dans sa folle recherche. Ils fouillèrent minutieusement chaque dossier à la recherche d'indices, ignorant leurs yeux fatigués et leur ventre qui criait famine. Ils devaient trouver si ce Matthew était bien dans les registres. Ce fut le Bêta qui, finalement, mit la main sur lui. Il l'ouvrit, son regard parcourant rapidement les lignes. Ce jeune homme était âgé de vingt et un an, il était à peine majeur, il avait été plutôt bon élève et était un loup-garou de naissance. Il avait été enregistré dans les dossiers à cause d'une bavure lors de la pleine lune. Liam fronça les sourcils en voyant que le dossier était incomplet. Il chercha la suite partout, désespérément, mais il n'y en avait pas.  
« Liam ? appela Scott  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?  
\- Matthew Stevenson mais il y a un problème…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le dossier indique qu'il y a mystérieusement disparu il y a cinq ans… Quand tu étais encore au lycée.  
\- Ca veut dire…  
\- Que tu le connais et qu'il te connaît. Tout comme son Alpha. »

OoO

Kira descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au sous-sol. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester là sans rien faire, elle avait besoin de bouger, de se défouler. Elle resserra son sweat et tâtonna le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Elle finit par le trouver, les néons clignotèrent un instant avant que la pièce ne soit éclairée. Elle soupira avant de regarder chaque appareil de musculation et autres accessoires sportifs. Elle avait pénétré dans le sanctuaire de Scott, enfin son ancien sanctuaire à une époque. Maintenant, il venait de temps en temps quand il avait besoin de décompresser. Depuis deux mois, il n'était plus le même, il avait totalement changé d'humeur et de caractère. Il était devenu distant et agressif, rien à voir avec son petit ami qu'elle côtoyait depuis trois ans. Elle avait tenté d'en parler à Stiles mais il était aussi perdu qu'elle. Mais elle savait que le petit Stilinski en savait plus qu'il le faisait croire, elle aurait voulu enquêter mais Stiles était à l'autre bout du pays en train de chercher un loup. Elle soupira, lassée de tous ces secrets. Elle était un membre à part entière de la meute et pourtant, on la voyait toujours comme une débutante. Elle se rapprocha de sacs de sable, s'emparant des bandes dont elle entoura ses mains avant d'enfiler ses gants. Elle fixa longuement le sac de frappe, se mettant en position : jambes écartées, poings devant le visage. Son premier coup la fit grimacer mais elle oublia rapidement la douleur et se mit à frapper avec cette rage qu'elle avait trop longuement contenue en elle. C'était grisant, libérateur. Elle évacuait ses peurs, son ressentiment, sa haine à chaque coup donné. Elle finit par s'arrêter, le souffle court, le cœur battant, la peau couverte de sueur. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de se redresser et de faire de petits moulinets avec ses épaules. Elle retira ses gants pour boire de longues gorgées d'eau, se désaltérant. Elle se figea en entendant du bruit dans les escaliers, elle leva les yeux, dans l'espoir de voir Scott mais ce fut Liam qui lui fit face. Le jeune loup semblait surpris de la voir là et il lâcha son sac de sport.  
« Je pensais que tu devais te reposer…  
\- Je vais mieux. Je ne supporte pas de rester assise sans rien faire. »  
Il sourit, comprenant la jeune femme. Il s'empara de ses gants avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.  
« Tu recherches un partenaire pour une partie de boxe ?  
\- Tu vas me battre !  
\- Un renard est toujours rusé. »  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se rendre dans un coin tranquille de la salle, s'échauffant comme avant chaque séance de sport intensif. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait là. D'habitude, Kira venait au sous-sol pour voir si Scott allait bien et voilà qu'elle venait faire du sport d'elle-même. D'ailleurs, où était passé son Alpha ? Il passait le plus clair de son temps au téléphone ces derniers-jours. Il ne disait jamais avec qui il parlait, de quoi les rendre inquiets. Il était pourtant le genre de gars communicatif, qui n'aimait pas garder des secrets. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un raclement de gorge sonore. Il se retourna et fit face à Kira, qui avait un air joueur, gants de boxe en mains. Il sourit et tous deux se mirent en position offensive. Ce fut le jeune loup qui attaqua le premier mais elle esquiva, se baissant en avant, lui fauchant les jambes au passage. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre mais se rattrapa de justesse. Il riposta du droit qu'elle bloqua difficilement. Ce combat était tout à fait intéressant dans le sens où chacun avait sa propre technique. Kira était rusée et se la jouait défensive alors que Liam préférait y aller franco. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne ressentent la moindre fatigue. Ils finissaient même par apprécier le combat, des sourires furent échangés entre deux coups. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entraînés ensemble. Le jeune Bêta était sous la tutelle de son Alpha alors que la renarde avait pris l'habitude de se défouler seule. Liam bloqua le dernier coup avant de se détendre légèrement. Il retira ses gants avant de féliciter Kira ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune femme puisse lui tenir tête.  
« Tu t'es vachement bien améliorée !  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu réussis à t'entraîner seule ?  
\- C'est devenu une habitude, les arbres sont de bons sacs de frappe tu sais ? »  
Elle lui sourit et il fit de même avant de boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Ils continuèrent de parler et de rire ensemble une bonne demi-heure, complices. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de traîner ensemble et ils furent agréablement surpris de se rendre compte à quel point ils s'entendaient bien. Liam se mit à lui parler de son ancienne vie et elle fut touchée par ce geste de confiance, il lui donna une bourrade amicale quand une silhouette apparut dans les escaliers. Ils se figèrent net et levèrent un regard surpris vers Scott. Celui-ci fiait la main de Kira posée sur l'avant-bras du jeune loup. Ce dernier recula brusquement quand il vit une lueur rubis dans les pupilles de son Alpha. Il baissa la tête et fila dans la cage d'escaliers sans rien dire. Scott vint rejoindre Kira, l'air grave. La renarde arqua un sourcil, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer pour qu'il soit constamment sur les nerfs. Il n'était pourtant pas si secret…  
« Kira ? »  
Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers lui et croisa les bras. Il s'assit sur un banc de musculation avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant légèrement.  
« Toi et Liam…  
\- On s'est entraînés ensemble.  
\- Rien d'autre ?  
\- Je rêve où tu es jaloux ? Scott ! C'est ton bêta, depuis quand un Alpha se méfie-t-il de sa meute ? »  
Elle avait haussé le ton sans le vouloir comme si toutes les reproches qu'elle lui faisait intérieurement avaient jaillies. Le regard de Scott ne la lâchait pas et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle crut avoir peur de lui. Elle serra les poings, prête à fuir mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Il finit par se lever et s'approcher d'elle, elle ne bougeait plus, pétrifiée comme une proie effrayée par le prédateur. Elle sursauta quand sa main frôla son bras et elle étouffa un glapissement quand ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. L'étau qui lui enserrait la gorge disparu et elle finit par se sentir bien.  
« Ecoute moi Kira, je suis désolé de me comporter comme ça mais j'y suis obligé.  
-Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour protéger ma famille, ma meute.  
\- Mais quel est le rapport avec Liam ?  
-Oublions ça veut-tu ? »  
Il lui sourit avant de lui voler un baiser et de filer dans les escaliers. Kira passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres en soupirant. Elle allait devoir enquêter de son côté.

* * *

La voiture s'arrête doucement sur le parking de la station-service, le contact fut coupé et les portières s'ouvrirent toutes d'un même mouvement, les quatre passagers sortirent du véhicule en s'étirant. Après trois bonnes heures de route, Stiles avait décidé qu'ils avaient tous besoin d'une pause, personne n'avait osé broncher, l'atmosphère était légèrement tendue, le jeune Stilinski avait fui les regards de Malia et il en était de même pour Lydia avec Parrish. Elle avait besoin de se sentir seule un moment, toujours bouleversée par cette vision de Peter, depuis elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si un grave danger planait au-dessus de lui. Ce malaise ne la quittait plus. Elle soupira avant de regarder autour d'elle, elle était la seule à côté de la voiture, Jordan était parti acheter quelque chose à grignoter alors que Stiles et Malia étaient en train de marcher un peu plus loin, main dans la main. Elle fronça les sourcils et se passa une main sur le front, détournant précipitamment le regard. Elle s'appuya contre la portière quand les souvenirs refirent brusquement surface.

_Une valise fut jetée sur le lit et s'en suivirent de nombreux vêtements. Les tiroirs étaient grands ouverts et se vidaient à vive allure. Une silhouette courait un peu partout dans la chambre comme paniquée. Elle passa devant le miroir et fut attirée par son reflet. Elle s'arrêta devant, contemplant son teint pâle, sa crinière rousse en bataille, ses yeux verts qui fuyaient la moindre lueur et ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Lydia ne se reconnaissait plus, trois jours qu'elle airait dans sa chambre, hantée par les horreurs des dernières semaines. Elle se rappelait de cette porte qui claquait alors qu'elle leur annonçait son départ. Elle voulait oublier leurs visages fatigués, elle voulait oublier cette douleur sourde qui torturait son être, elle voulait tout recommencer à zéro. Mais il y avait un vide énorme en elle et elle ne pourrait plus jamais le combler. Allison, sa meilleure amie, n'était plus de ce monde et elle s'en sentait profondément coupable. Et Aiden, celui qui avait réussi à lui faire oublier Jackson. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, faisant taire les voix dans sa tête. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient brillants de larmes. Elle retint son souffle en apercevant une silhouette dans le miroir, à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas nette et légèrement ondulée. Le reflet d'Aiden lui apparut et elle crut devenir folle. Elle vit sa main fantomatique se poser sur son épaule alors qu'il esquissait un sourire qu'elle avait adoré.  
« Bonjour Lydia. Je ne te manque pas trop ? »  
Sa voix résonnait et paraissait si lointaine, elle devait sûrement rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles face à cette hallucination. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle pouvait sentir ses genoux qui s'entrechoquaient sous la peur.  
« Tu vas vraiment partir de la ville ? Mais où vas-tu donc aller ? Chez toi, c'est ici, tu n'as pas d'autre refuge, à quoi bon fuir ? Tu comptes réellement briser le cœur de ce pauvre Stiles ? Lui qui a toujours tout fait pour toi ? »  
Elle croisa son regard et se mordit la lèvre, effrayée par ces paroles. Pourquoi avait-elle cette vision ? Elle se prit la tête dans les mains mais sa voix se fit plus insistante.  
« Voyons Lydia, sois honnête avec toi-même. Jackson n'était pas celui qu'il te fallait, tu n'en as jamais été amoureuse, tu as voulu t'en convaincre pour oublier ta peine. Tu n'as jamais eu de sentiments pour moi, je n'étais qu'une façon d'oublier tes malheurs. Encore une fois, c'était le mauvais garçon je me trompe ? »  
Elle détourna le regard, ne pouvant pas en supporter plus. Il était mort, elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux alors pourquoi venait-il la hanter ainsi ?  
« Tu n'as jamais osé avouer tes réels sentiments car tu as honte de ce que tu es. Lydia, cesse de te sacrifier pour les autres ! Rebelle-toi ! Tu n'es pas faible ! Reste avec eux, montre leur à quel point tu peux être brave. Je sais que tu le peux. »  
Et la silhouette disparut sans laisser de traces. C'était sans doute sa raison qui venait de lui parler mais elle ne pouvait agir ainsi. Elle secoua vivement la tête avant de se précipiter vers sa valise qu'elle ferma d'un coup sec, prenant la fuite._

Lydia revint sur Terre et remarqua la présence de Parrish à ses côtés. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, méditant sur ce vieux souvenir, ignorant la présence du policier. Elle entendit des rires et elle tourna un regard pensif vers Stiles et Malia, le cœur lourd. Elle avait finalement décidé de fuir, abandonnant tout ce qu'elle aimait vraiment. Cela avait était la pire erreur de sa vie.

* * *

Il sortit une griffe et l'introduit dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Le silence était maître et seuls ses pas résonnaient dans l'appartement. Il grimaça, reconnaissant l'odeur de différents loups et ses yeux rubis luisirent dans la pénombre. Il se déplaçait calmement, fouillant chaque parcelle de l'habitation avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il empoigna la caisse à deux mains, puis la posa sur la table et en ôta le couvercle. Il éplucha minutieusement chaque dossier avant de tomber sur une photo qui lui était familière. Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant de remarquer les lettres rouges « LOST ». Il grogna et l'arracha en deux avant de revenir vers l'entrée, les dossiers sous le bras. Il ouvrit la porte et fit face à cinq loups. Ceux-ci le fixèrent.


	10. Chapter 8: Petites Disputes entre Amis

**Me revoilà avec du retard, je m'en excuse mais j'avais oublié que j'avais des examens en fin d'année. Bref, voilà le chapitre Huit qui fait avancer un peu plus l'intrigue et les relations entre les personnages.**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour les commentaires. Ca me fait bien plaisir! :)**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre Huit : Petites Disputes Entre Amis.**

Liam et Kira marchaient côte à côte, échangeant quelques banalités pour combler le silence. Depuis leur entraînement, il y avait une certaine gêne entre eux mais ils faisaient tout pour l'ignorer. Ils avaient décidé de continuer d'enquêter sur cette mystérieuse meute et sur son impitoyable Alpha mais pour cela, ils avaient désobéi à aux règles et agissaient derrière le dos de Scott. Celui-ci pendait que Liam était parti en cours et que Kira rendait visite à ses parents. Mais en vérité, ils se rendaient tous deux au loft de Derek pour mettre leur nez dans les dossiers, histoire de trouver l'identité de l'ennemi. Il fallait résoudre cette histoire au plus vite, avec cette meute dans les pattes, ils ne pouvaient pas se concentrer sur la mission principale qui était de retrouver Peter.

La rue était déserte, il était tôt dans la matinée et le quartier déjà peu fréquenté n'y abritait pas âme qui vive. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le macadam alors qu'ils approchaient de l'immeuble. Kira jeta un regard derrière son épaule avant d'indiquer à Liam que la voie était libre. Il hocha la tête et força la porte, y passant discrètement. Les deux bêtas froncèrent les narines, il y avait une odeur peu habituelle. La renarde crut comprendre aussitôt et se précipita dans les escaliers. Le jeune loup lui criait de l'attendre mais elle n'en fit rien. L'inquiétude empoisonnait son esprit et elle retira une épingle de ses cheveux, voulant ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était déjà entrouverte. Elle fronça les sourcils et la poussa du bout des doigts. Elle resta un moment sur le seuil, horrifiée face au décor qui s'offrait à elle. Le loft de Derek n'était plus qu'un immense champ de bataille, elle avait du mal à reconnaître les lieux.

« Ils nous ont devancés, lâcha Liam en la rejoignant.

-Les dossiers ! »

Elle avait beau fouiller tout l'appartement, les dossiers avaient disparus. Elle s'arrêta devant le mur du bureau et se figea net. Il y avait une inscription de peinture noire. Il y était écrit « Vous pensiez me connaître ? Mauvaise pioche ! » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se précipita dans le hall.

« Liam ! Il faut prévenir Scott ! Il y a… »

Elle manqua de s'emmêler les pinceaux quand elle aperçut son Alpha dans la pénombre. Il semblait furieux et avait saisi Liam par le col de sa veste. Elle aurait préféré fuir que de l'affronter maintenant.

« Scott… Comment… ?

\- La mère de Liam m'a appelé pour m'informer de l'absence de son fils au lycée.

\- On peut tout t'expliquer !

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Vous m'avez menti. Liam rentre chez toi et ne revient pas tant que cette menace n'est pas exterminée. »

Le jeune homme lança un regard suppliant à la jeune femme qui baissa la tête. Scott lâcha Liam qui s'empressa de quitter les lieux, trahi.

* * *

Malia était assise sur les marches du petit bungalow que le groupe avait loué pour la semaine. Elle était pensive et ses cheveux volaient au gré du vent. Ses doigts tapotaient son genou tandis que ses sourcils froncés montraient son anxiété. Elle finit par lâcher un soupir, croisant les bras pour y cacher son visage. Elle en avait marre de cette histoire, elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au bout de cette équipe de bras cassés. Elle ne se sentait pas libre et avait la nette impression qu'ils tournaient en rond. Stiles et Parrish s'acharnaient nuit et jour pour trouver un plan, trouver un nouvel itinéraire au fil des indices que Lydia leur donnait mais c'était comme chercher une clé dans le noir, on se cognait forcément contre quelque chose. Et là, c'était le lieu, son père avait peut-être quitté San Diego mais ils ne pouvaient en être sûrs. Elle se sentit triste en pensant à Peter. Il lui manquait à sa manière. Elle n'aurait jamais cru regretter leurs moments père/fille. Il n'était pas parfait mais il était son paternel et elle l'aimait comme il était. Elle avait hérité du sale caractère Hale et du sarcasme de Peter. Elle sourit à cette pensée avant d'entendre Stiles jurer derrière la porte. Elle jeta un regarde par-dessus son épaule avant de soupirer et de fixer la forêt de pins en face d'elle. Elle aimerait redevenir ce coyote qu'elle avait été. Vivre sans se soucier de rien, une chose qu'elle regrettait énormément. Plus rien n'était comme avant, même Stiles avait changé vis-à-vis d'elle. Finis les petites gestes attentionnés, les étreintes paresseuses dans le canapé, les regards amoureux et les baisers volés. La magie avait disparu de leur couple, le faisant sombrer. Malia avait l'impression que son petit ami essayait de remonter le temps. Il s'était rasé la barbe, s'était coupé les cheveux, jouait avec les nerfs des gens. Elle ne le comprenait plus mais elle savait où était le réel problème et c'était une personne qu'elle n'appréciait pas qui semait cette discorde. Lydia Martin. Elle fulminait contre cette Banshee et contre les autres qui avaient décidé de la ramener. Elle grogna et releva légèrement la tête en voyant une silhouette arrivée doucement. Elle reconnut la chevelure rousse de Lydia et son sang bouillonna dans ses veines.

La nouvelle arrivante ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard et posa les sacs de courses à côtés des marches avant de se recoiffer et de réajuster son chemiser. Elle regarda par la fenêtre du bungalow. Hélas pour elle, les garçons étaient loin d'avoir fini.

« Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. » lâcha Malia

Lydia se tourna vers elle, la mine interrogatrice.

« On ne t'a pas appris à arrêter de fouiner au Canada ? Je pensais que tu voulais tout oublier de ton passé ? continua-t-elle, Etrangement, ton caractère de Reine du Lycée ne nous a pas manqué. »

La Banshee réussit à rester calme face aux provocations de la jeune femme. Elle détourna le regard en se disant de penser à quelque chose de joyeux et de mignon. Elle savait bien que Malia avait toujours cherché à la pousser à bout depuis le début du voyage. Elle tentait de comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille la détestait autant, si c'était à propos de Stiles, elle était bien ridicule. Mais si elle continuait à la pousser dans ses retranchements, Lydia ne tiendrait plus. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir garder la tête haute. Au Canada, elle était devenue une toute autre personne.

« Je me demande toujours comment tu as fait pour les abandonner comme ça. Stiles m'a toujours dit que tu étais une lâche. Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

\- Ne commence pas…

\- Oh pardon… C'est vrai, Allison. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Lydia tourna les talons et s'en alla en trombe. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle devait rester la plus calme possible. Ils devaient mener à bien leur mission et ces querelles incessantes ne menaient à rien. Hélas pour elle, Malia l'avait suivi. Elle ferma les yeux, elle voulait avoir la paix. Elle fit volte-face, prête à lui crier de foutre le camp quand son don la prit au dépourvu. Un hurlement strident s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres avant de frapper la coyote de plein fouet. Elle s'écroula au sol sans un bruit, inconsciente.

« Malia ? »

Lydia sentit la panique la gagner. Elle avait encore perdu le contrôle.

**OoO**

Stiles marchait à vive allure, l'esprit préoccupé et la mine soucieuse. Lui qui pensait pouvoir passer une bonne journée. La matinée avait bien débuté, personne ne criait sur personne mais il avait fallu que les choses dérapent. Alors qu'il conversait aimablement avec Jordan, il avait été surpris par un cri qui avait résonné dans tout le bungalow. Ca n'avait pas été difficile pour lui de comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Il avait donc abandonné l'adjoint du Sheriff pour se précipiter dehors, sa bonne vieille batte de baseball dans les mains. Il avait couru sans vraiment savoir où allait quand une chevelure rousse avait attiré son regard. Il était revenu sur ses pas et avait constaté avec stupeur que la jeune femme pleurait. Reconnaissant la silhouette de Malia sur le sol, les questions avaient fusé mais la Banshee était restée muette. Il avait donc pris la décision d'emmener Malia en lieu sûr.

Et maintenant, rassuré que sa chérie soit réveillée et en bonne santé, il devait trouver Lydia. Ce qu'elle avait fait été resté inexpliqué, un cri voilà tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Aux dernières nouvelles, les Banshee ne pouvaient user de leur voix que pour annoncer la mort alors comment… ? Il soupira avant de se dire qu'ils étaient loin de retrouver Peter à ce rythme-là. Il ne s'en sortait pas entre Malia, folle de jalousie et Lydia qui n'était plus la même. Il regrettait le bon vieux temps, le lycée lui manquait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la vie leur joue un si mauvais tour ? Il s'arrêta face à la forêt, il y avait une personne de dos qui observait les arbres sans broncher. Il reconnut al robe fleurie de Lydia. Il s'approcha en silence, il s'en voulait de la traiter de la sorte mais il ne voulait plus s'attacher à elle. Il n'avait rien fait au début, trop heureux de la revoir mais il était rapidement revenu sur Terre quand Kira leur avait annoncé que la rouquine ne comptait pas rester. Le passé était le passé et il devait s'y faire. Mais il était de plus en plus dur pour lui de rester de marbre face à elle. Après tout, elle était Lydia, sa partenaire de crime pendant un temps. Celle qui l'avait aidé lorsque le Nogitsune s'était joué de lui, il avait trouvée en elle une ancre qui l'empêchait de sombrer et même Deaton l'avait compris.

« Lydia ? »

Il chassa toutes ses pensées de son esprit, il fallait qu'il se concentre. La jeune femme ne répondit rien, la tête toujours levée vers les grands pins.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Nouveau silence. Il grimaça avant de lever les bras au ciel et de lui faire les gros yeux. La Reine du Lycée était de retour. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à cette époque où elle l'ignorait royalement alors qu'il faisait tout pour lui plaire.

« Dernière chance Lydia sinon j'emploie les grands moyens… »

Elle tourna un regard ennuyé dans sa direction, il soupira avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel, remerciant ce miracle.

« Arrête de parler, tu me donnes mal à la tête. »

Il manqua de s'étouffer, écarquillant les yeux, complètement abasourdi. Il se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Il avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait le mettre hors de lui.

« Ridicule ! Ne demande jamais à un hyperactif de se calmer !

\- Baisse d'un ton alors…

\- Bon ça, c'est faisable mais répond à ma question ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai crié…

\- Et ensuite ? »

Elle perdit, de nouveau, l'usage de la parole. Il pouvait la voir s'énerver face à son regard insistant.

« Rien, soupira-t-elle, Malia m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais plus ma place. »

Elle tourna les talons, bras croisés, regard froid, sans expression.

« Alors que je voulais me faire pardonner. Vous m'avez tous manqué… Surtout toi. »

Et sur ces mots, elle fila sans rien ajouter, le laissant désemparé. Ses paroles l'avaient touché en plein cœur, jamais il n'aurait dû être comme ça avec elle. Il regrettait la présence de Scott pour le soutenir. Il ne devait pas perdre sa bonne humeur. Il revint sur ses pas, saluant les quelques autres touristes avant de se figer sur place. Parrish tenait Lydia dans ses bras alors que celle-ci semblait en proie aux larmes. Les minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se détache de lui, Stiles vit le regard qu'il lui lançait et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Parrish ! »

L'adjoint le regarda, surpris.

« Ne t'approche pas trop d'elle, tu es bien trop vieux. »

**OoO**

Minuit était passée et tout le monde dormait, exceptée Malia qui fixait le plafond, une insupportable douleur aux tempes. Elle avait du mal à se remettre sur pied après que Lydia lui ait littéralement hurlé dessus, elle en était complètement déboussolée. Elle ne demandait que revanche mais elle attendrait, son père passait avant tout ça. Elle bougea un peu, veillant à ne pas réveiller Stiles. Ils s'étaient de nouveau disputés, il y avait de cela trois bonnes heures. Elle avait craché son venin sur la Banshee et Stiles n'avait pas pris son partie, il avait quelque peu défendu la rouquine à son plus grand désarroi. Elle se demandait bien ce qui se tramait dans la tête du jeune homme. Elle lui jeta un regard curieux. Elle devait mener son enquête.

* * *

Peter en avait marre de conduire, ses membres étaient tout engourdis et il manquait de s'endormir toutes les minutes. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant et son regard ne quittait pas la route. Il en avait ras le dos et Pia qui dormait paisiblement sur le siège passager. Il n'osait pas la déranger de peur qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur. Le panneau de la ville n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il franchit les limites de la ville et chercha l'hôtel le plus proche. Il braqua à droite, se garant dans un petit parking. Il coupa le contact et retira sa ceinture avant de quitter le véhicule. Il ouvrit le coffre et s'empara des sacs de voyage, les mettant sur son épaule. Il observa Pia qui dormait toujours, en grognant. Il toqua à la vitre, la faisant se réveiller en sursaut. Elle bâilla puis regarda autour d'elle. Il tapa du pied, énervé. Elle finit par le rejoindre.

« On y va ? grogna-t-il

\- Oui. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel d'un pas lent, ils prirent une chambre et à peine arrivés dans celle-ci, Peter s'était déjà écroulé sur le lit.

**OoO**

Le soleil lui irrita les yeux et il soupira avant de se cacher la tête sous l'oreiller. Il tenta de se rendormir mais une main le frappa sur l'épaule et il se redressa en sursaut. Il foudroya Pia du regard puis remit son t-shirt en place. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, ce qu'il fit à contre cœur. Il s'installa à la petite table et observa le plan de la ville ainsi que la photo de quatre hommes. Il attendit que Pia se décide à la rejoindre pour qu'il puisse comprendre le but de tout ceci. Elle vint à sa rencontre et il maugréa un simple bonjour. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui et arrangea les photos de telle sorte qu'elle indique un lieu en particulier. Son travail terminait, elle posa les mains à plat sur la table.

« Bon tu as devant toi les quatre suspects potentiels. Ils sont dangereux et sur leurs gardes. Nous allons devoir nous montrer discrets. »

Pia ricana sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacée.

« Quoi encore ?

\- Rien, je pense que l'on tourne en rond. Je tue, ce n'est pas lui, on recommence toujours la même erreur. Tu ne serais pas un peu perdue par hasard ?

\- Tu insinues que ce que nous faisons ne mène à rien ?

\- En quelque sorte…

\- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse mourir ?

\- Je t'avais dit de le faire.

\- Tu m'énerves à jouer au martyre ! J'essaye de t'aider et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En critiquant, en râlant ? »

Il grogna et agrippa le dossier de la chaise, ses griffes s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le bois. Il observa la Banshee, partagé entre deux sentiments. Devait-il la tuer pour son impudence ou devait-il seulement la laisser cracher son venin sans en prendre compte ? Il relâcha sa prise et fit craquer ses doigts puis la foudroya du regard. Elle ne gagnerait jamais face à lui. Il avait combattu plus dangereux que cette gamine.

« Soit. Si tu n'es pas content de mes méthodes de travail, trouve donc seul ! »

Il empoigna le cendrier, prêt à frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Peter lança sa misérable arme. Il y eut un bruit sourd. Pia resta un moment surprise par son geste avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée. Elle s'accroupit et remarqua le visage ensanglanté du pauvre garçon de chambre. Elle le saisit par les chevilles et le tira jusqu'au bord du lit.

« Tu l'as tué ! »

Son regard brillait de rage mais aussi de peur. Elle s'empara de son blouson, filant vers la sortie. Peter se retrouva seul, un lourd silence pesant sur ses épaules. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie et ce sentiment de malaise ne le quittait pas.

**OoO**

Pia se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre sans un bruit. La moquette était devenue blanche, là où le sang du garçon du garçon d'hôtel s'était répandu. Peter avait dû sûrement nettoyer à l'eau de javel. Elle retira son manteau en soupirant, se disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir de sitôt. Elle tâtonna dans le noir à la recherche de l'interrupteur et sursauta quand toutes les lumières s'installèrent d'un seul coup. Elle se retourna et fit dace à Peter, installé dans le fauteuil, les mains tapotant le bord des accoudoirs. Ils restèrent muets durant de longues minutes, se fixant comme deux prédateurs qui se battaient pour un morceau de viande. Personne ne faisait le moindre geste, préférant attendre que l'autre agisse. L'atmosphère était tendue et si un regard pouvait tuer, il n'y aurait que des fantômes dans cette pièce.

« Où est le corps ? lâcha Pia

\- Chez les voisins du dessous, répondit-il sèchement

\- Tu es prêt à en faire accuser d'autres que toi pour sauver ta peau ?

\- Tu es revenue pour me faire la morale ? Tu peux déjà prendre tes affaires, je suis assez grand pour gérer ma culpabilité.

\- Parce que tu as un cœur maintenant ? »

Cette phrase le piqua au vif et il se redressa, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur d'un bleu glacial. Elle lui tint tête, soutenant son furieux regard sans broncher. Il n'en pouvait plus de se laisser manipuler aussi facilement par cette Banshee, il devait reprendre le dessus. Il la saisit à la gorge et rapprocha son visage du sien dans un grognement animal.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. J'ai une fille qui m'attend et un neveu à gérer. Si quelqu'un veut me tuer, il le fera point barre. Maintenant fous le camp. »

Elle ne répondit pas à ses provocations, gardant un visage de marbre. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette fille trop sereine. Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses joues, il frissonna et voulut se dégager mais des lèvres impérieuses vinrent emprisonner les siennes dans un baiser d'abord très doux. Son cœur s'emballa et il finit par y répondre, le rendant sauvage. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ça mais maintenant qu'il y était, il se rendait compte à quel point il en avait crevé d'envie. Il la poussa sur le lit et s'empara de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Et comme disait son neveu.

_A chaque nuit ses secrets._

**OoO**

Nouveau réveil beaucoup moins difficile pour Peter. Il ouvrit un œil encore brillant de sommeil avant de tourner un regard vers Pia. Il fut surpris de la voir déjà habillée et assise sur le lit, un calepin dans les mains. Il se redressa et lui fit face. Il voulut l'embrasser, joueur, mais elle le repoussa d'un vague geste de la main. Il croisa son air grave et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'a demandé de trouver ton réel meurtrier ?

\- Oui.

\- Le voilà. »

Elle retourna son calepin, lui dévoilant un portrait très détaillé. Il manqua de s'étouffer en le reconnaissant. Son meurtrier n'était autre que Derek Hale, son neveu.

* * *

**Je reviens le plus vite possible avec le chapitre Neu**f!


	11. Chapter 9: Quand Lydia devient Sherlock

**Voilà le chapitre neuf, désolée du retard, j'étais un peu débordée.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre Neuf : Quand Lydia devient Sherlock.**_

Les doutes. Il n'y avait que ça dans la tête de Lydia. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien et ne savait pas vers qui se tourner pour demander de l'aide. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même et cette idée lui faisait peur. Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait seule, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait ça. Elle avait besoin de réponses avant que sa boîte crânienne n'explose. Elle qui voulait faire de la psychologie, elle avait intérêt à s'entraîner davantage. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de tous ces secrets, elle voulait tout savoir. Le fait que Scott lui ait menti sur Derek n'arrangeait en rien ses suspicions. Pourquoi un Alpha irait mentir à sa meute ? Certes, elle n'était plus dans la meute mais il la connaissait par cœur. A tout cela s'ajoutaient les questions qu'elle se posait sans cesse depuis son arrivée. Pourquoi la faire venir ? Elle n'apportait pas grand-chose à la mission. Qu'était le réel but de Scott ?  
Elle soupira et finit de tourner son portable entre ses doigts, elle se triturait les méninges depuis une heure déjà, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Tout le monde dormait autour d'elle, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle finit par se lever, enfilant son manteau par-dessus sa chemise de nuit pour se rendre dehors. Il faisait doux et une légère brise caressait son visage inquiet. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant le chant des oiseaux, se vidant la tête. Il ne devait pas être plus de six heures du matin, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, accrochant ses cheveux en un chignon vite fait. Poussant un dernier soupir, elle composa le numéro de Scott. Il avait intérêt à répondre, et s'il ne le faisait peur, elle serait prête à l'appeler toute la journée pour qu'il finisse par décrocher. On n'arrêtait pas Lydia Martin aussi facilement. Il ne répondit pas au premier appel. Grinçant des dents, elle recomposa le numéro, ne perdant pas patience.  
Elle observait les oiseaux qui voyageaient d'arbre en arbre tandis que le téléphone sonnait.

« Allô ?  
\- Ah Scott ! Tu réponds enfin !  
\- Désolé Lydia mais je viens seulement de me réveiller. Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Tu sais… A propos de Derek, je me posais quelques questions… »  
Il y eut un long silence et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment Lydia ?  
\- Des réponses, rien de plus. Et tu ne fais que répondre de travers.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Tu as menti à propos de Derek… Que fait-il vraiment ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Scott, ne m'oblige pas à être méchante.  
\- Je… »

Elle soupira avant de vérifier que personne ne traînait dans les parages, elle fit mine d'appeler Stiles, lui disant que Scott avait quelque chose à lui dire. Ce fut comme un déclic pour l'Alpha.

« Ok ! Je vais parler !  
\- Voilà qui est mieux.  
\- Derek est en mission parce que je le lui ai ordonné.  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- En mission, ça ne te concerne pas. Concentre-toi sur la tienne. »

Et il raccrocha, la laissant frustrée de ne pouvoir en savoir plus. Elle tourna les talons et revint, furieuse, au Bungalow. Elle ne fit même pas attention à ne pas réveiller les autres. Ignorant ce que lui disait Parrish, elle s'empara de tous les dossiers avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle éparpilla chaque pièce du puzzle autour d'elle. Il fallait à présent les assembler et ce n'était pas gagné. Premièrement, Stiles et Scott l'avaient appelé pour qu'elle leur vienne en aide. Rien de bien étrange mais pourquoi l'envoyer chercher Peter ? Pour le lien qu'elle avait avec lui. L'autre Banshee aidait Peter pour ? Trouver son meurtrier.  
Elle prit une feuille et nota la moitié du puzzle :

_Lydia = Aide à trouver Peter = Enlevé par une Banshee = Qui aide à trouver son meurtrier = Qui est ?_

Elle fixa longuement ses notes ainsi que les brouillons de Stiles. Si quelqu'un voulait tuer Peter, ce serait par vengeance. Peter aurait-il commis un meurtre ces trois dernières années ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais Derek ? Ne voulait-il pas se venger de son oncle ? Il avait disparu en même temps que Peter et ne parlait que de le tuer pendant qu'elle était encore à Beacon Hills. Elle mordit son stylo avant de noter, peu sûre d'elle.

_= Derek._

Elle se leva brusquement et regagna la chambre où tout le monde était désormais réveillé. Ils tournèrent leur regard vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Stiles  
\- J'ai peut-être la réponse à la question.  
\- Qui est ?  
\- Qui est le vrai coupable. »

Elle posa ses feuilles sur la table.

« La Banshee aide Peter ? Une Banshee hurle pour annoncer une mort ? Nous sommes d'accord. Donc elle aide Peter à trouver un meurtrier. »

Ils se lancèrent quelques regards avant de reporter leur attention vers elle.

« Ca se tient lâcha Parrish  
-J'ai appelé Scott ce matin et il était plutôt retissant à l'idée de me dire où se trouvait Derek. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il était parti en mission. A peine après la disparition de Peter ?  
\- Tu insinues que Derek voudrait tuer Peter ? C'est ridicule ! L'incendie remonte à des années ! Et le meurtre de sa sœur aussi ! Les Hale ne sont pas aussi rancuniers, ils n'en parlent plus ! s'exclama Malia  
\- Non, Lydia a peut-être raison. »

Toute l'attention se posa sur Stiles qui avait un air grave. Il évitait le regard de la Banshee ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, soucieuse. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, attendant une explication de sa part.

« Il y a un an, Rafael McCall a été tué lors d'un règlement de compte. Peter a tué le père de Scott. »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, Lydia ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Le père de Scott avait été tué et personne ne s'était décidé à la prévenir ? Après tout, c'était normal dans un sens, elle leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle coupait les ponts. Elle croisa le regard de Parrish qui ne semblait pas surpris par la nouvelle, contrairement à Malia qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Peter était donc resté un meurtrier malgré toutes les promesses qu'il avait faites à sa fille. Cet homme ne changerait jamais. Mais pourquoi Rafael McCall ? C'était un simple humain.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire le pourquoi de la chose ? demanda Malia  
\- Rafael était sur une piste d'un meurtre ? Tous les indices rapportait à la famille Hale et à Peter en particulier. Il a voulu creuser trop profond et Peter l'a stoppé en route. Scott était dévasté et furieux, il a toujours parlé de vengeance.  
\- Et c'est ce qui est en train de se dérouler, lâcha Parrish.  
\- Mais la Banshee faisait-elle partie du plan ? questionna Lydia  
\- Non, je ne pense pas. »

Lydia alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, chamboulée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Scott, son ami, cet Alpha quoi avait juré de sauver les autres, de ne faire de mal à personne, était en réalité un meurtrier qui se servait de Derek comme d'un pantin. Le monde avait bien changé depuis son départ de la ville. Elle aurait dû rester ici, pour les aider, les sauver de cette vie. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'installer à côté d'elle, elle tourna un regard curieux ver la gauche et reconnut Stiles. Celui-ci entoura ses épaules d'un bras réconfortant, la prenant de court. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

« Donc Scott veut se venger de la mort de son père mais décide d'envoyer Derek à sa place pour ne pas se salir les mains ? Mais une Banshee débarque et perturbe ses plans ?  
\- c'est ça, t'as tout bon Lydia, sourit Parrish.  
\- J'aurais préféré me tromper. »

Elle sourit tristement, tapotant la joue de Stiles du bout des doigts avant de murmurer un rapide « merci » pour ensuite se lever et quitter la pièce. Que se passait-il donc dans la tête de Stiles Stilinski ?

**OoO**

Malia balança les sacs de voyage dans le coffre de la jeep avant de faire craquer ses doigts. Elle observa Lydia et Parrish qui discutaient tranquillement dans un coin. Soupirant, elle ferma le véhicule, rejoignant Stiles qui était sur les marches, fixant l'écran de son téléphone. Elle avait du mal à croire que son Alpha ait pu prendre la décision de tuer son père. Elle avait beau se disputer avec lui, elle l'aimait tout de même et l'idée qu'il puisse être tué lui faisait peur. Mais derrière tout ça, elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Stiles. Pour lui, Scott était comme un frère, un modèle et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'il n'était pas différent des autres Alphas. Une véritable déception.

« Stiles ? »

Elle s'accroupit face à lui, posant doucement ses mains sur ses poignets, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?  
\- Je n'en ai pas envie.  
\- Je comprends pour Scott mais ça ne sert à rien de ruminer dans ton coin, tu as essayé de l'appeler ?  
\- C'est trop risqué.  
\- Stiles…  
\- Désolé Malia mais je ne veux pas te parler. »

Elle grinça des dents et ne put retenir sa main. Elle gifla son petit ami qui lâcha son téléphone avant de la regarder, complètement ahuri. Il croisa son dangereux regard d'un bleu glacial et se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant. Lydia et Parrish vinrent les rejoindre, eux aussi, étonnés par la colère de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne tiens plus tes promesses Stilinski, tu m'as promis de ne jamais te fermer à moi. »

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, s'en allant dans de furieuses enjambées. Stiles se tint la joue, ne comprenant pas ce brusque énervement. Il croisa le regard de Lydia et lut sa question muette sur ses lèvres.  
Qu'as-tu fait ?

_Lydia était tranquillement assise sur son lit, son manuel de physique ouvert devant elle, son crayon de bois dans la main. Il était à peu près vingt-deux heures trente et comme à son habitude, la jeune fille travaillait. Sa mère était partie se coucher, créant un calme absolu dans le manoir. Prada dormait au pied du lit. Les examens approchaient à grands pas et le travail était au rendez-vous. La rouquine allait entamer un énième exercice quand son portable se mit à sonner, la coupant dans sa concentration. Elle fronça les sourcils, énervée que l'on puisse la déranger à cette heure mais elle changea brusquement de comportement quand elle reconnut le numéro de Stiles. Elle décrocha rapidement, craignant déjà le pire.  
« Stiles ?  
\- Lydia… J'arrive pas à dormir et j'crois… que je frôle la crise de panique.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stiles ?  
-J'entends des voix dans ma tête. »  
Elle se leva d'un bond, enfilant une paire de bottines, s'excusant quand elle marcha sur la patte de son chien. Elle enfila son manteau et se précipita dans les escaliers. Jamais Stiles n'avait parlé de voix, elle était au courant pour ses insomnies mais ça… Elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher. A peine montée dans sa voiture qu'elle fit rugir le moteur, filant à toute allure sur la route. Elle fut chez les Stilinski en quelques minutes seulement. Elle toqua à la porte avant de se dire que le sheriff dormait déjà. Elle jura intérieurement et sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Stiles au teint livide. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre et de le soutenir. Il la remercia par un simple murmure fatigué. Elle l'emmena dans le salon, le forçant à s'asseoir. Sa respiration était saccadée et il transpirait énormément.  
« Stiles… Stiles parle-moi !  
\- Lydia… Lydia, les voix, elles ne s'arrêtent pas.  
\- Ignore-les  
\- J'peux pas !  
\- Focalise-toi sur ma voix. »  
Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, posant ses mains sur ses joues, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes alors qu'il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues alors qu'il tentait de se caler sur son rythme de respiration. Il ferma les yeux et soupira un grand coup. Lydia se mit à lui sourire doucement.  
« Alors ?  
\- Elles sont parties.  
-Maintenant, à chaque fois que tu les entends, tu m'appelles d'accord ? »  
Il hocha la tête et elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front._

_Les voix étaient finalement revenues quelques semaines plus tard mais Lydia n'était déjà plus là pour les faire taire._

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit et trois silhouettes se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de l'habitation, leurs yeux luisaient faiblement dans l'obscurité. Ils ne faisaient pas un bruit, leurs pas étaient aussi légers qu'une plume qui frôlait le sol. Ils prenaient bien soin de ne rien toucher, ne voulant pas laisser de preuves. Ils se rendirent à l'étage, le cœur battant doucement, l'esprit tranquille. Ils firent face à trois portes. Le premier alla à droite, le second en face et le troisième à gauche. La salle de gauche était celle qu'ils cherchaient. Il était paisiblement en train de dormir sous ses draps, c'était bien trop facile. L'un des loups ouvrit la fenêtre pendant que les deux autres le prenaient en photo, analysant chaque détail de la chambre. Un nouvel arrivant fut avec eux dans la pièce, ses yeux étaient semblable à du rubis. Il s'approcha du lit et glissa un bout de papier sous l'oreiller. Cela fait, il fit signe aux autres de disparaître. Ils étaient enfin prêts à passer à la vitesse supérieure.


	12. Chapter 10: Erreur sur la personne

**Hey! Vraiment désolée du retard mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver un trou dans mon calendrier!  
Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
Encore merci pour vos Reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir (:**

**Disclamer: **Teen Wolf et ses personnages sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

_**Chapitre Dix : Erreur sur la personne.**_

« Stop ! Il est là ! » cria Malia

IL y eut un crissement de pneus et Jordan s'empressa de quitter le véhicule. Il se mit à courir, esquivant les passants sur le trottoir, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris son insigne de policier avec lui. Il ne voyait que sa silhouette mais il n'y avait pas de doute sur la personne. Il sauta par-dessus les sacs de livraison d'une boutique et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que les autres suivaient bien. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il contourna par la gauche, disparaissant derrière les rangés de voitures. Il compta jusqu'à cinq avant de glisser sur le capot d'une vieille Audi, il ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de lui quand il lui envoya son poing dans la figure, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Les passants s'arrêtèrent, surpris par le spectacle.

« Police ! Circulez, il n'y a rien à voir ! » cria Stiles en le rejoignant.

Il tenait l'insigne d'adjoint dans sa main, il sourit à Jordan.

« J'ai pensé à te la prendre. Bonjour Derek. »

Ce dernier se redressa en se tenant la mâchoire, ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs. Il semblait complètement épuisé et perdu, son sac à dos ne devait plus contenir grand-chose. Parrish le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, tandis que Malia et Lydia finirent par les rejoindre.

« Ly…Lydia ? s'étonna Derek  
-En personne, répondit-elle froidement, Bon maintenant, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu cherches Peter ? »  
Il ne broncha pas, attrapant les poignets de Parrish mais sa prise était trop forte. Stiles s'empara de son portable, leur informant qu'il allait appeler Scott. Malia leur dit qu'il serait plus discret de continuer l'interrogatoire dans la voiture, ce qu'ils décidèrent de faire.  
« Scott ?  
\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je tenais à t'informer que nous avions ton larbin. Derek Hale, notre cher toutou grognon ne peut plus tuer Peter. »

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil et Stiles crut que sa patience allait atteindre ses limites. Il pouvait entendre une porte claquer et un grognement.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de tuer Peter ?  
\- Parce que quelqu'un veut le tuer et qu'il a tué ton père. Tu es le suspect numéro 1.  
\- Je ne veux pas le tuer, je veux le ramener à Beacon Hill pour qu'il soit jugé pour son crime. »

Stiles raccrocha en soupirant, tournant un regard agacé vers les autres qui attendaient visiblement une réponse de sa part.

« On s'est encore gourés de méchant. »

**OoO**

Encore et toujours de la route, Malia s'était portée volontaire pour conduire en voyant l'air fatigué de son petit ami. Celui-ci était couché sur la banquette arrière, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Lydia qui n'osait pas bouger. Son regard était tourné vers Derek qui ne cillait même pas depuis leur départ pour San Diego. Parrish consultait la carte, aidant la conductrice à se situer sur les derniers kilomètres.

« On met de la musique… Je m'ennuie, soupira Malia  
\- Pas trop fort, il ne faudrait pas réveiller Stiles » lui fit remarquer Parrish

Elle eut un sourire en coin et sélectionna une station au hasard avant d'augmenter le volume au maximum. Le jeune Stilinski se réveilla en sursaut, se cognant le crâne sur le bord de la toiture, il se tint le crâne et glissa un regard larmoyant vers Malia qui sourit de plus belle. Lydia remit son pull sur son épaule et se passa une main dans les cheveux. La musique reprit un volume sonore suffisant pour ne pas les rendre sourds.

« Prends la sortie. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et la jeep s'engagea sur une route déserte. Derek se crispa ce qui surprit la Banshee. Mais en même temps, ils venaient d'arriver dans la ville où tout allait se jouer.

* * *

Scott était en train de lire dans le salon, préoccupé par sa conversation Stiles quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il se redressa légèrement et sourit quand il reconnut Kira. Son sourire se fana quand il remarqua sa grise mine. Il craignait déjà le pire. Il posa son livre sur la table basse et attendit sagement qu'elle vienne le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Je dois te parler de Liam.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?  
\- Rien. Je veux seulement te parler de ton comportement vis-à-vis de lui. »

Il soupira, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« On en a déjà parlé  
\- Tu le banni sans aucune raison ! Il fait partie de la meute ! De notre famille !  
\- Il a désobéi !  
\- J'ai désobéi et pourtant je ne suis pas punie, je peux me balader partout sans problème. Tu es injuste envers lui.  
\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

Elle grinça des dents, le foudroyant du regard. Elle détestait sa façon d'agir, on aurait dit un adolescent. Elle ne comprenait pas cette soudaine haine envers le jeune loup qui s'était toujours montré loyal. Elle ne laissait pas les choses ainsi, elle allait ramener Liam coûte que coûte. Elle se leva, ignorant le regard de Scott et s'empara du jeu que sa mère avait offert à l'Alpha. Elle le posa sur la table basse et posa les jetons sur le plateau. Elle se mit à genoux.

« Tu as déjà battu ma mère à ce jeu-là, je ne suis pas aussi forte mais si je gagne la partie, Liam aura le droit de revenir. »

Cela sonnait comme un ultimatum pour le brun qui prit un air renfrogné, réfléchissant à sa proposition. Il serait lâche de refuser et il perdrait la confiance de ses bêtas et de Kira. Il passa un long soupir, la rejoignant, à contre cœur. A peine fut-il installé que la partie commença. Ils étaient tous les deux très concentrés, ne prenant même pas de plaisir dans ce jeu, ne réfléchissant qu'à la stratégie et au moyen de gagner. Kira regrettait d'avoir refusé l'aide de sa mère pour devenir meilleure à ce jeu tandis que Scott se maudissait d'avoir accepté quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Le temps passait tout doucement alors que les deux joueurs restaient à égalité, ce qui finissait par les énerver. Hélas, l'Alpha finit par perdre sa concentration et fit une erreur stratégique. Kira sauta sur l'occasion pour remporter la partie, souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle se leva et s'empara de son téléphone portable, regardant son petit ami.

« Un deal est un deal. »

Et sur ces mots, elle appela Liam, lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle. Celui-ci eut du mal à croire que la jeune femme se soit battue avec Scott pour qu'il puisse rejoindre la meute et pourtant, tout cela était vrai. Il était fou de joie et annonça à Kira qu'il viendrait le plus vite possible. Puis il raccrocha et elle posa le téléphone. Elle reporta son attention vers Scott qui semblait en proie à une pleine crise de jalousie. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'empressa de la rejoindre. Il ne la regardait même pas.

« Scott ? Tu es en colère contre moi ?  
\- Je suis en colère contre vous tous. Entre Stiles, Malia et Lydia qui me pensent capable d'un meurtre. Toi qui ose défier mon autorité et Liam qui fait tout pour se faire tuer…  
\- Un meurtre ? Mais de…  
\- Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Il se leva brusquement et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre sans un regard pour la renarde qui était plus perdue que jamais. Est-ce qu'on allait finir par lui dire ce qu'il se passait dans cette fichue meute ?

**OoO**

Liam arriva devant chez Scott quelques minutes plus tard, il entra sans frapper comme à son habitude. L'entrée était silencieuse et il fronça les sourcils. Y avait-il eu une dispute ? Il pénétra dans le salon et vit Kira, assise dans le canapé, la tête dans les mains. La rejoignant prudemment, il n'osait rien dire. La jeune femme finit par lever son regard vers lui avec un petit sourire.

« Rebienvenue à la maison Liam  
\- Merci… Où est Scott ?  
\- A l'étage… Il ne va pas très bien. Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui ça peut aller… J'ai trouvé ça sous mon oreiller ce matin. »

Il lui tendit un bout de papier froissé qui empestait le loup, elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et le lut.

« Un de vos loups ferez mieux de dormir les yeux ouverts. »

Elle tiqua et tourna un regard inquiet vers Liam.

« Ils passent à l'action. »

* * *

_Une petite fille était assise sur un siège face à un bureau et son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Ses mains tiraient nerveusement sur sa robe alors qu'elle regardait l'homme en face d'elle. Celui-ci semblait très gentil et il souriait à l'adolescente. Il tenait un stylo et un dossier dans ses mains.  
« Alors petite. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?  
\- Grand-mère a dit que je devais vous parler de la mort de mes parents.  
\- Veux-tu vraiment en parler ?  
\- Il le faut. Je fais des cauchemars tous les soirs, je me revois me lever et rejoindre le jardin. Et là, je les vois morts, je les reconnais à peine. C'est de la bouillis de chair humaine. Je revois le regard de ma mère…  
\- On me dit que tu te sens coupable de tout ça. Est-ce vrai ?  
\- Oui. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver. J'étais trop faible, c'est ridicule vous allez me dire mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.  
\- Tu sais qu'il et très dangereux de vivre dans le passé ?  
La fille plongea son regard très sérieux dans celui de l'homme qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
« Mon passé est mon quotidien. »_

* * *

Jordan et Malia étaient partis à la recherche d'un Motel, l'argent commençait à manquer. Personne n'était prêt à débourser toutes ses économies pour se loger. Alors tant pis si l'endroit était miteux, ils prendraient sur eux, même la petite Reine. Cette dernière était plongée dans ses pensées, des tonnes de notes dans les mains. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était complètement plantée. Elle s'était crûe si proche du but. Des exclamations et autres éclats de voix lui firent lever les yeux. Elle aperçut Stiles et Derek un peu plus loin sur le parking, encore une fois en train de se prendre la tête. Grinçant des dents, elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour les observer, blasée. Rien n'avait changé ou quoi ?  
Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se calment. Lydia crut enfin pouvoir revenir à ses activités quand elle entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Vu qu'elle était assise dans le coffre, elle se décala, ne sachant pas s'il venait lui parler ou non.

« Lydia ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Il vint s'installer à côté d'elle, leur épaule se frôlant presque. Elle le vit se gratter le crâne et un petit sourire attendri naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé pour…mon comportement.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Bah ouais, je me suis montré cassant et distant alors que tu le méritais pas.  
\- Ah donc c'était volontaire.. »

Elle ne s'était pas montrée blessante ou méchante, c'était une simple remarque comme ça, qui s'était échappée d'entre ses lèvres.

« Ecoute, je tenais beaucoup à toi, t'étais comme une bouée de survie et quand t'es partie, tout s'est effondré. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Lydia, il n'y avait plus personne pour critiquer mon humour douteux…  
\- Tu m'en veux ? Enfin d'être partie…  
\- Non ! Je comprends ton choix, s'il n'y avait pas eu Scott, je serais aussi parti. C'est que j'ai juste galéré à passer à autre chose, à m'attacher à Malia et t'es réapparue comme ça… Je voulais pas m'attacher à toi parce que tu ne resteras pas… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentant les larmes monter alors qu'elle voyait les mains de Stiles trembler. Elle était comme perdue dans toutes ses pensées contradictoires. Alors elle fit la chose la plus naturelle qui soit pour elle quand elle était avec lui. Elle prit dans ses bras, le consolant comme elle pouvait.

« Moi aussi Stiles, moi aussi j'ai peur de m'attacher… »

* * *

Une silhouette se trouvait paisiblement dans son lit, en plein rêve. Le silence était maître dans la chambre, seul le bruit des branches qui cognaient contre la vitre le troublait quelque peu. Et soudain, dans l'obscurité, une paire d'yeux rouge rubis se mot à briller.  
Oh oui, ils passaient à l'action.


End file.
